Realized
by TrixieTrux
Summary: When Bella has a new stunting partner for this years cheer squad, her life soars to new heights when she realizes she didnt have a chance to not be in love with Edward. AH...OOC
1. The last first day

Chapter 1- The last first day...ever

Today was my last first day. My last first day of college. My last first time I'll be starting any new classes, forever. My last first time putting on that bright crimson, and royal blue uniform that showed off all the right curves of my petite frame. I sighed, straightening the a-line skirt over my hips. With my hair straightened, then curled to perfection I headed out of my castle. It was MY castle in many ways. My very successful father was forever away on business. So it was mine most of the time. Well Alice's too. Alice Brandon was my best friend, since we were both barely walking. My next door neighbor was practically my roommate.

"BELLA!!" A high pitched squeal greeted me as I walked to my car. I smiled, she could make me smiled just by standing there, of course she was practically bouncing as I unlocked the car, and she swiftly threw her large KU duffel bag into the back seat. Mine was already there.

"Good morning Alice. Where do you want to stop for breakfast?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes. This had been our tradition since we were juniors in high school and able to drive ourselves to school.

"Why do I always have to drive?" I asked her, she never had a good reason for this. But today she surprised me by letting out a frustrated shriek.

"Because my parents think they are teaching me something by making me drive that god awful mom car. They said its safe Alice...you're so tiny, you need safe." She whined, her hands making the quotation marks and everything. I giggle at her, she giggled back. We made it to the local Mcdonald's within minutes. As I pulled into the drive through she spoke again.

"Have you seen the new guy, the new base?" She was suddenly serious. I shrugged and acted calmly. Like I wasnt really interested. Truth was...I fell madly for him the moment my name rolled of his tongue.

"Yeah, he's cute. And he's my partner since Blake graduated." I answered her. She smirked. I knew exactly what was going through that quirky mind of hers. I shook my head no.

"Alice, I cant. I have to concentrate on crap this year. I spent wayyyy too much time partying and boy watching last year." I said, emphasizing my frustrations of my grades last year. And how bad my cheerleading had been. Its not fun trying to pull out a perfect scorpion when your slightly hungover, and had 3 hours of sleep.

"Bella, he's super nice. I have him in two classes. Wait, you have those classes too. And he'll be able to keep your mind on cheerleading, because its gonna be his hands all over that perfect body of yours." She said. She always had a logical answer. We got our food, and were officially on our way to the campus. Pulling into the English buildings parking lot, our favorite song blaring; Dashboard confessional's "Vindicated" She was singing along. I was laughing at her.

"Bella, you only live once. Try and make this year count. Find the love of your life. Go skydiving, and most importantly, don't ever let anybody make you feel worthless." She said, every word coming out poetically, she was laughing like an idiot. We were climbing out of my 2008 Volvo s80, my fathers attempt at an apology for making me spend so much time at home alone, when she suddenly sobered up.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, noticing her withdrawn look. A frown made her lips turn downward. She quickly looked to her right, Jasper was quietly walking our way. I starting gathering my stuff quicker, hoping to be able to walk off without him catching up to us. He just didn't know when to stop. He knew he was hurting her, and kept on. He reached around, pulling her to him, and kissing her forehead. She shuddered at her touch. I felt a whole new feeling of anger course through my veins. Poor Alice, she was madly in love with Jasper Whitlock, the campus player, and he just used her until he got his fill and usually left her naked on my guestroom bed sobbing. I was officially pissed.

"Alice, I was hoping you had English first, want to sit by me?" His smooth voice quietly asked, as if he had a confidence problem. Her eyes flickered to my left, and I turned to look. Edward was shuffling towards us, a look of dread on his face that you could only call a longing of summer. God this man was sexy. His beautiful green eyes, and disheveled hair made him look like a god. I noticed my breath becoming shallow, and my legs shaking. I kicked myself, I was 21 years old dammit, why am I acting like I've never liked a boy before. I looked back at Alice, she ignored Jasper and silently nudged me into conversation with Edward. She weakly smiled, I guess she was thinking at least I could be happy.

"Hey bella. You look beautiful today." He spoke, his eyes appraising me. Oh god, did he have to lick his lips while his eyes locked in on every piece of bare flesh this uniform left unclothed? I felt the heat creep up my neck, into my face, and down my shoulders.

"Hi Edward. You have this lecture too?" I asked, I was daydreaming about his lips on my neck, us in the pool. Oh man, I am so glad my dad is never home. I chuckled to myself, as my thoughts went on to other things I'd like to show him at my house.

"You ok Bella?" His question interrupted my quick thought of my huge glass shower, big enough for two, and me up against the wall. I must have looked completely flustered.

"Yeah." I squeaked out. Alice was patiently waiting with Jasper, as Edward and I headed over to them, and into our last first class of our college careers. He had a smirk on his face that told me he knew, or shared my thoughts of things we could do.

_**At cheer practice that afternoon...**_

"Hey, Alice and Jasper are coming over after practice. You wanna come over?" I quickly, and nervously asked him as we practiced some stunts in training that afternoon. All in all it had been a very easy first day back. Alice had quickly come out of her mood when jasper departed of his next class, and she was back to her normal crazy self again. Edward looked at me for a few agonizing seconds before he spoke.

"What are we doing?" He questioned. I shrugged. Let's see what did Alice and I usually do after practice? Ordered pizza, swam, and watched movies in our pajamas. I smiled, pajamas.

"You know, hang out, watch movies, order pizza. Just relax." I didn't bother telling him that jasper and Alice would probably end up upstairs and being extremly loud though.

"Ok. Promise not to rape me?" He answered, his eyes were very amused. I was at a loss of words. I stuttered over my witty response.

"I uh...I don't think you can rape the willing." His eyes widened, and he chuckled.

"We'll..." He didn't get to finish his sentence because Jessica and Lauren sauntered over, obviously trying to look hot, but only managing to look like idiots. I gagged as they asked him to join them, I mean join them for a party later. And beamed with excitement as he put his arm around my mid section and told them no, he already plans. I was like a giddy school girl when we finally left, Edward climbing into the seat next to me.

"Nice." Is all that left his mouth. I loved getting complements on my car, my baby. I had put a ton of money into this car.

"Ok, where's your dorm?" I asked him, as I started the car; it purred to life. Giving me directions, we quickly arrived at his apartment dorms. He explained that his parents thought he needed the full college experience, which was why he was living in those awful places.

"I have plenty of space." I yelled as he left me to get some clothes. I saw the smile on his face. I was suddenly aware of what was going on here. I was getting invloved, and that had been the last thing I wanted to do this year.

"Oh well." I muttered as he came running back to my car. He had a bag slung over his shoulder, did he plan on staying the night?

"Hope you don't mind. I brought some clothes for after a shower." He said as he climbed back into my car. I must have flushed red again. He laughed. The thought that me up against the bright aqua colored tiles of my shower, as he pleased me crept back into my mind.

"What did I say?" He poked at me, his hand coming into contact with my shoulder. I had chills, and he definitely noticed. He was staring at me, eyes boring into mine. I had to say something.

"No, I don't mind." I whispered. He licked his lips again, I suppressed a moan. He leaned in, reaching for my face. His breath was on my lips, hands on my neck tilting my head to an angle...

A loud knock sounded on my window.


	2. Comfortable

_**I just wanted to throw in that I don't own these characters. Stephenie Meyer is much more talented than I am. So. In saying that, you guys can also give me ideas for the story. Because to be honest I have a whole lifetime of ideas swimming around in my head. I probably wont be able to post again until next Friday. We'll see...maybe sooner. Thanks for the review. **_

Chapter 2- Comfortable.

Alice's shy eye's met my irritated ones, as she motioned for me to lower my window. She sighed, she knew I was going to be upset with whatever she had to say.

"I'll meet you at your place in a few hours." She quickly threw at me. I stopped her from walking away. I knew what she was going to go do, but I had to try anyway.

"Alice, are you sure?" I asked as she began to back up. She looked at me confidently, and nodded. Something was different about the way she was approaching this with me.

"See you later then." I said, giving her my permission to let her go see Jasper. Edward still staring at me, still in the same position that he had been when we had been interrupted. He looked mad about something, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He opened his mouth once to say something, but then closed it. I knew what he was going to say.

"Don't, I know im being a horrible friend by telling her its ok that she does these things, but I feel like I have to support her. I'll be there to pick up the pieces." I said his piece for him. He nodded his understanding, and finally looked away from me. It only took us about 20 minutes to reach my house, we were silent the whole way. Edward let out a low whistle as we pulled around to the garage. Parking my baby next to my other prized possession, I quickly got out.

"You weren't joking when you said you plenty of space. Which wing is mine?" He joked. I smiled at him. While my father owned this house, I thought of it as my house. He was never home enough to call it home. I went to his side, hoping that he wasn't still mad at my bad judgement.

"My wing, is definitely your wing." I answered. He smiled at me, I was forgiven. He followed me around as I gave him the grand tour, asking questions here and there as we passed different things. Finally we reached the kitchen, and out the patio door was my little slice of paradise. I loved nothing more than to relax in that pool all summer long. The attached Jacuzzi, with the waterfall falling into the end of the pool right next to your head. He shook his head, obviously looking forward to relaxing to.

"Go get your suit on, I'll be waiting outside for you." I said, ushering him into the pool house. He emerging minutes later, looking shy as he slowly approached me. He was blushing.

"Embarrassed?" I asked him, laughing. I was in my very little navy blue string bikini, the one I always wore when I wanted to make a statement. His hands reach for my waist, and I stepped closer to him. His eyes took in my every curve, right down to my feet. I was the one blushing now.

"Get in." I commanded, adding "Its not cold. I promise."

"Are you?" His voice was almost pleading with me. I nodded my intention of joining him and stepped down the concrete stairs and pushed myself into the middle of the water. I could still reach here, the water barely reaching my ribs. He was only in to his waist, the sun was hitting the water and reflecting off of him making him look like he was sparkling. He came to me, wrapping himself around me, his hands were everywhere at once. My breathe caught in my throat as his lips met mine, this time not being interrupted. He was magic, his lips moving with mine. I granted him access to my mouth, slightly parting my lips, and he dove in. I let out a groan, his lips moving to my neck. My fantasy early that morning was coming true. He pulled away, effectively leaving my body yearning for more.

"There, I had to finish what we started." He said in a winded whisper. His hands remained on my neck though he moved to lift me. My legs wrapped around his waist and he dipped us into the water. I immediately relaxed into him, I clung to him like I was going to drown in the shallow water. My skin chilled, but heated up again as his lips found my collar bone and worked their way around to my neck.

"Lets get out. You're cold." He stated. I nodded my agreement, I wasn't sure if I could form a coherent sentence. After toweling off, and offering my shower to him, much to embarrassment of my little day dream earlier, I changed and settled on my bed, waiting for him to rejoin me. He came out a few minutes later, still shirtless I might add, and sat on next to me.

"So how about that pizza?" He pressed, back away so he was propped up against my headboard. The dark mahogany of the wood contrasted with his skin beautifully.

"Ok. Let me order." I said picking up my phone, and dialing the familiar number. Halfway through the call, Alice entered my bedroom. Jasper tentatively following her to the plush couch in the corner. She had a look of satisfaction on her face. I finished the order, adding another pizza with our new arrivals and hung the phone on the base. I glanced at Edward, noticing his appraisal of Alice, and then his eyes met mine.

"Hey, can we watch with you?" She asked, I motioned for her to join me as I climbed off the oversized bed. She followed, dashing down the stairs to keep up with me. When I reached the kitchen, where I was sure the boys couldn't hear me, I let her have it.

"Alice, I know I am supposed to be your best friend, but I cant keep letting you do this to yourself. Jasper is just using you, and I cant watch it anymore." I whispered the last half. She had tears in her wide dark eyes. But she had a smile on her face too.

"Its ok, I told how I felt, That I couldn't do it anymore. And he said he didn't want to lose me. That this past year was just him being afraid of commitment. Are you sure you want us to stay?" She finished. I hugged her. Nodded, and slapped her arms. She recoiled from me.

"Ow, what was that for? Im sorry I didn't tell you." She answered her own question. We stayed downstairs long enough to meet the pizza guy, and headed back to our guys. I wasn't even sure if I could call Edward that though. But to be honest with myself, what did I want Edward to be. Did I want a relationship? Or did I want a friend, who definitely had benefits? I wasn't sure yet. But something told me that I needed to make a decision soon. I would definitely wait to ask that question though. When we reached my doorway we found Jasper and Edward having a silent match. I raised my eyebrow at him as I snuggled up to him with my slice of pizza.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered. His lips grazing my ear.

When I awoke, it was still very dark outside. Glancing at my clock, it told me it was only 1 am. I went to roll over, searching for a more comfortable position. When I heard the noise that must have woke me up. Another loud bang coming from downstairs. But this time I successfully rolled over, my forehead meeting Edwards nose, causing him to wake up to.

"Aw Bella, that hurt." He groaned. His hands were cupping his nose. This was to much for my sleepy head to handle at 1 in the morning. Edward in my bed, snuggled to me and I had no idea. The noise sounded again, and Edward straightened up. He was alert now. He motioned for me to follow him, and grabbed my baseball bat that rested in the corner of room just for this kind of situation. We crept down the stairs, and silently padded to the kitchen. Light was spilling out onto the living room floor as we made our way into the doorway. I was hidden safely behind Edward, who had the bat raised, poised for striking.

"Who the hell are you?" A very familiar voice sounded, I didn't have to see the face of who it belonged to. I knew who was in my kitchen now. My body flew past Edward, I didn't miss the very surprised look on his face. I was in Emmett's arms in a split second.

"What are you doing here?" I screamed as he collected me into a hug. I kissed his cheek. Edward was still standing in the doorway, confusion covering his face as he took the scene in. He was staring at me, my legs wrapped around Emmett, my arms hugging to his bulky chest. He must have thought that Emmett was a boyfriend. Gross. He let me down, and I went to Edward.

"Edward this is my brother Emmett." I finally said, laughing as his face relaxed into a grin.

"Emmett, this is Edward. My..." My sentence trailed off. I didn't know what I should call Edward. Edwards eyes met mine as my voice died, he didn't know either. Emmett was staring at us in silence. He was going to go into big brother mode, I could see it entering his face. I spoke before he could.

"Emmett, you scared the hell out of us." I chastised him like a four year old. He held his hands out in apology.

"Dad called, wanted me to come home for a few weeks. He said he was flying in this afternoon. So I packed up, and left. Rose wasn't very happy, but she'll be here tomorrow. Or this afternoon too. I cant wait until you see little Lilly. She is getting so big." He answered. It had been about a year since I had last seen him, and Rose. My niece Lilly, had been only days old when I flew out there to meet her. Confusion was still evident on Edwards face.

"Ok..Well. I guess you know where your room is. I'll see you in the morning." I said, motioning towards Edward. He followed.

"Look Edward..." I started when we reached my bed. I climbed in, expecting him to follow. He didn't. I was suddenly very nervous. The joy of seeing my brother, and news that my father would be coming home today quickly drained from me. I saw the look on his face.

"Listen. I didn't know what to say down there. Are you my girlfriend or not. I couldn't decide. And im going to say you're not." He must have noticed the look on my face, because when he said those words my heart broke.

"Only because there is obviously so much more I need to learn about you. Bella, I want to get to know you. I want to know who your family is, what your pet peeves are. Your favorite color. I want to know you. This afternoon, I let things get carried away. I don't want our relationship to be based on the sex. I want to know you. The moment I met you. When I tried out for the squad, I was so nervous, but doing it with you made me feel relaxed. Its like we are meant to be together. You drew me in, and I had no choice." He finished with a sigh. I had tears streaming down my face. He eyes took in my face, studying my reaction. I was elated. I wondered if he could tell through these tears. I patted the bed, and he came to sit by me.

"Oh Edward. I feel the same way. I told myself I wasn't going to get involved this year. And I couldn't help it. I need to know you." Is all I answered him with. His lips were on mine then, urgent, like he didn't know when he'd get to kiss me again.


	3. Family Drama

_**I dont own anything. Stephenie Meyer is much more talented. Sorry it took all week. Please be patient with me. On top of working 40 hrs a week, and keeping a house together, im planning my wedding. So im a bit stressed right now.**_

3. Family Drama

The sun was finally filtering in through my curtains as I starting waking up. I sighed, last night had been very awkward. Edward had basically confessed how he felt about me and all I could say was that I agreed. I groaned, I already didn't want to go to school. Well, at least I only have 1 lab today. My favorite class, physics. I rolled, stretching my limbs and relishing the feeling of Edward curled up to my side. God how did this man manage to make me so weak in the span of a day. Course I had officially known him for close to a month, but we didn't have any correspondence when he went back to Seattle to finish things up there before he moved. I wondered to myself what exactly had made him move to the great flat state of Kansas. I smiled, he was finally walking up. His breathing coming quicker and his eyes fluttered open. I smiled again, he returned it.

"I could wake up like this everyday." He whispered. I nodded in agreement, and kissed him softly. I pulled away, needing to shower and get ready for class. He pouted.

"It's only an hour class. I'll be back before you know it. Stay." I ordered. He gave up his protest and snuggled deeper into my down comforter.

"We don't have practice today either." He reminded me. I shrugged. Practice never bothered me, something about getting out and moving every muscle in your body excited me. After this year, I would have to figure out a way to stay in shape. After my shower, which took me much longer than usual... my mind kept drifting off into its own little world. I drug him out of bed, and headed downstairs. Emmett was already up, which was amazing in itself.

"Morning sunshine." He quipped as I grabbed a can of Pepsi from the fridge. No coffee for me. Edward was helping himself to the coffee Emmett had made earlier though.

"So. Any idea why dad wanted you to come home?" I asked him, meeting his gaze. I knew that look. He was silently telling me that something was up.

"I don't know. You know I don't like being here. But family is family." He finished. Edward raised his eyebrows. I think he was feeling a little out of place, being new to the family, and not quite knowing what was going on. Once Emmett was old enough to move out, he was gone. Relocated to California to attend U.S.C. and found the love of his life out there. Rose was a great girl. Emmett never had handled our father being away ok, while I handled it with grace, he did everything imaginable to get his attention. I knew why he never wanted to be here, this was the home he built with our mother, and when she died...he died to. We just reminded him to much of her. Oh, Emmett was really good about making sure I was doing ok. He was my brother after all, he just separated himself from me too. We continued to stare at each other, Edward making his presence known again. He cleared his throat. Some one was here. The precious laugh of a toddler filled my ears as Rose entered with Lilly. Emmett rushed to her, hugging her to him. I ran to Lilly, she coiled away from me, of course she wouldn't remember me. Edward laughed at my look of rejection, and followed me out to the garage where Emmett was helping unload the limo. I said my goodbyes to everyone and headed for my own car.

"Stay. Get to know Emmett." I told him. I pecked his lips, and sank into my car. He shut my door and backed away. I watched him disappear in my rearview mirror. I had a feeling this was going to be a very trying day.

Alice was there already, having caught a ride with Jasper. Was it me, or were we already letting ourselves get to wrapped up into these men? I just hoped our friendship wouldn't suffer because of it. I filled her in on all the details, she was always happy to see Emmett, her parents would love to see him to. They practically raised us.

"I'll come over when my last class is over." She promised.

"I don't know Alice, my dad is coming in. You never know what will happen there." I told her. Her serious eyes told me that If I should need anything, that I had better come over.

"Ok. Just let me know." She answered my statement. She walked off, heading to her next class. Since my day was done, I climbed into my car. I wondered if Edward and Emmett were getting along. Was my dad already in town? I glanced at my clock, noon. I sped towards home, hoping there were no police on the streets that I flew by, I was just to excited to see him.

"Hello!!" I yelled when I broke through the front door. It was like it knew I was eager to see what was behind it. I heard the laughter of Lilly first, and then Edwards sweet laugh came into my ears as I walked outside to the pool. Lilly was in Edwards lap, feeding him grapes. He had the biggest crooked smile plastered on his face. Rose and Emmett were loving it too. He looked to cute sitting there letting my baby niece feed him grapes.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett called to me. Edwards eyes met my own, and I melted. This man was going to be the death of me. He motioned for me to come join them, I plucked a grape from the table and popped it into my mouth. Lilly pouted when she realized I stole the last one.

"When is dad's plane getting in?" I questioned, Emmett shrugged and I smiled at him. He always tries to act like he doesn't care, but I know he does.

A few hours later, Lilly had finally warmed up to me, and was snuggled into my lap for a her afternoon nap. Edward and I filled Emmett in on everything going around here. School was ok, I told him. Cheer was great as always. Edward excused himself to the restroom while I relaxed when Lilly in my arms. Emmett was quick to grill me for details. Even Rose looked shocked that she didn't get the first word in.

"He's great Bella. He cares about you." He said. My heart melted, and I could feel the smile as it spread its way across my face. Rose nodded in agreement at his side.

"I care about him too." Was all I could say. What was with me? Was I that scared of all this happening to even admit it to myself? Maybe today was just really stressing me out. I was brought out of my thoughts when we heard a glass breaking and yelling.

"Edward!" I shouted, quickly getting up, handing Lilly to Rose as I swept past her. Emmett was already up, following me inside. We found Edward in a corner, my father berating him like he was a child. Apparently Charlie thought that Edward had broken into the house.

"Dad. Dad! DAD!" I screamed trying to get him to leave Edward alone. Emmett got in between him and our father and created some space for him to breathe. Edward came quickly to my side. His eyes held anger, I was glad that he got to see this side of my father first. Because after that it was usually smooth sailing with him.

"Who is this?" He questioned, motioning towards Edward. Edward stepped forward as if he was going to answer back. Emmett beat him to it.

"You know dad, Bella is not a child anymore. She is an adult, and I think you need to acknowledge that. This is her boyfriend from school." He shouted. Edward and I both looked at each other when he said boyfriend, obviously he had made no effort to correct Emmett's thought on what we were, but I wasn't complaining. I was unusually quiet with my father after that. Usually I curled up to him when he was actually home, but something was way different about him. He looked younger, happier. That was when he broke the news.

"Guys, I have a surprise for you." Emmett rolled his eyes. We knew how this usually ended, a new car, another credit card. But his next sentence was answered with silence.

"Im getting married." He stated. He was met with silence, no one know what to say. I was the first to say something.

"To who?" I quietly asked. All this time, he was away, and someone else was getting his attention. I knew Emmett would blow up, I was waiting for it. I waited for his answer, Edward was looking at me, waiting for the explosion of anger. It wasn't coming. I was angry at myself for not being angry.

"Her name is Sue. She's great..you'll love her." He was hesitant in his answers, but he said the last part to me. The anger still wasn't showing itself. It was like my mind was in overdrive, seconds ago I was relaxing by the pool and now I was being put through a hoop.

"She has a daughter, just older than you Bella." Charlie continued. Emmett's face was turned into an angry sneer, Rose looked like she didn't know what to say.

"How long...how long have you been seeing her?" He asked, his voice unsure. I didn't know if I wanted to hear the answer to this. All this time we've been on our own and he had another family?

"6 years." Yes he had another family. Did we mean that little to him.

"Bella, next week is your birthday. Think of somewhere to go and we'll go." Charlie said on deaf ears. I looked at Edward, yes there was so much more to learn about each other. His face was expectant, he was still very excited.

"there's more." I whispered, my father was looking directly at me. He knew that I could see through his transparencies. Emmett and I locked eyes, the hurt that washed through Emmett's face was unmistakable. I knew he would be leaving as soon as possible, no way was he going to stick around for this.

"I'm retiring." He said, I was shocked. The Charlie Swan I knew, or thought I knew would never retire. I had always thought that we would find him dead of a heart attack on his office floor. Edward was searching my face for something. I wondered what my face looked like, did it display the hurt and anger that felt? He came closer to me. His arm wrapped around my waist, and he tired to pull me away from the train wreck in front of me. Seconds ago my father had been yelling at Edward because he thought he had broken into the house, and now he was looking at Edward like he knew I was in need of a shoulder. Why was he looking at him that way.

"I look at you two, and see how much you're in love. And I see my granddaughter, and I see the light in her face, the love she conveys for you, and I need that again. I'm moving back here, you can stay." He directed towards Emmett.

"Like hell I will." Emmett answered. The hurt that flashed through Charlie's face was quick, and needless. He had hurt us, why would expect more from us.

"I guess I deserve that." He quickly replied to Emmett. He was suddenly very excited. I heard the front door opening, and shutting, and footsteps crossing the wood grained floor in the foyer. A woman came into sight, and I frowned. He brought her here already?

"Let's go Rose." Emmett cut in before she could say anything. Rose quickly gathered Lilly into her arms, and crossed the living room and out the door, not speaking one word to anybody else. I knew I should have tried to stop him, but when Emmett got something in his mind, that was it. No turning back. Edward was still at my side, comforting me. I felt like a deer in headlights now. Charlie expectantly watching me, my reactions. Something inside me clicked. I shrugged Edward off and approached the woman.

"I'm Bella." I stated harshly. Charlie was watching me still, did he think I would attack her? I motioned for Edward to follow, and followed my brothers previous path out to my car. I didn't speak as I climbed in, and started the ignition. Edward had stopped, and was standing at the open door to my car.

"You don't have to do this Bella." His voice hit me like ton of bricks. What did I need to do? He had known me for a total of 2 days, and he suddenly knew how screwed up my family was. I had to be mature about this. I had to act like the adult I was. I was gasping for air, it was like I couldn't breathe, the tears came quick and hot on my face. He was at my side in an instant. Pulling me to him, his lips were on my cheeks catching my tears as they fell. I cried myself out on his bare chest, and when I was done he slowly pulled me out of the car, and into the house. I was pulled off the ground as we entered the house, and he silently carried me upstairs. I was drifting into a peaceful sleep as he laid me on my bed. I felt his lips at my ear, and his voice was the last thing I remember before falling asleep.  
"It will be ok Bella. We will get through this."

The first thing I noticed when my eyes cracked open was Edward sitting at my footboard and the TV was quietly playing. I yawned, rolling over to stretch my legs out. Edwards eyes met mine, and I was instantly embarrassed for my behavior earlier. The heat crept into my face, and he smiled at me. He laid back, and curled himself around me.

"No need to be embarrassed. Everybody has drama in their family. It just matters how you deal with it." He whispered. Why did he have to be so understanding. I wondered if he was always like this, what would it feel like to fight with him. Not just a little spat, I mean a screaming match where things were being thrown around. Would he always be so gentle and caring? He was rubbing my back, and placing light kisses along the back of my neck. No doubt about it, I was absolutely smitten with him and there was no turning back. I looked him over, he had changed, and showered while I was asleep. Hi jeans were snug against his hips, and his shirt was riding up just barely. I could see the muscles that defined his stomach, and the lines that led to his hips, where the muscles met. God he was hot, he was turning me on and he had no idea. Then another thought entered my mind, and it didn't help my composure right this second. Was he gentle in bed, or did he like rough and hard. It did not help my situation one bit. With his hands exploring inch by inch of my curves, everywhere but the one place I wanted him most , my breathe became labored, each one having to be thought about before it was actually taken. This was bad. Definitely bad. I shut my eyes, letting his lips take me to another world. Groaning, I pushed him off of me. It took every ounce of strength I had to that.

"I bet you didn't have drama like this." I stated. He probably had that perfect white picket fence fantasy every girl my age dreams about. He shook his head, still determined to shake me to the core. I was getting hot, and he needed to quit. If this relationship was going to be based on trust, and love, he most definitely needed to quit. I sat up, and left the bed.

"What?" He asked, he must have noticed the look of insanity on my face. I gathered my stuff for my shower, and headed for the bathroom.

"I need a cool shower." I was all I could say. He smiled, at least he was enjoying the effect he had on me. He followed me, and leaned against the counter as I undressed in the around the corner from him. I knew all he had to do was take four steps and it would be over. My brick wall of sanity would be gone, and it would happen right here on this floor. The cold, hard tiled floor. Not where I want our first time to be.

"Your dad wants to go to dinner tonight." He mentioned. That worked, I was officially turned off. Did he know that would be the key? To get me to calm down. I peered at him from around the wall. He was casually leaning up against he counter, arms crossed over his chest, a smiled playing at his lips. I nodded my answer to him, scared. I was very scared. He took a step forward, I stopped him with my hand.

"I'll go tell him you're joining him." He said, turning to leave.

"You're going right?" I asked, my voice giving my fear away. He looked back at me, shook his head and continued out the door. At least my shower was peaceful. But as soon as I got out the nerves crept back into my stomach. I dressed, and started towards my vanity. Alice was there, perched on my sink, she had her makeup case in her tiny hands. How did she know me so well.

"Edward called, said you might need some help covering up puffy eyes." Her soprano voice called to me. I needed, I wondered how beat down and broken I looked right now.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, praying they weren't back to their old ways already. She smiled at my look, and started brushing my hair.

"In your room. Talking to Edward." She answered. For as much magic Alice worked on me, it only took her half and hour.

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday?" She asked out of the blue. I shrugged. Last year would be hard to beat. It was fun though.

"Whiskey Tango again?" I asked. She nodded, neither of us remembered much of that night. I had had way to much alcohol and prayed to the porcelain gods all night, and the next day for that matter.

"Ok. There all done." She said, backing away like I was a masterpiece. Which I was when I looked in the mirror. There was not one sign in my face or color that suggested I had been crying.

"Emmett's at my house by the way." She pointed out. I gasped. I couldn't believe he had stuck around. I nodded, and hugged her.

"Ready?" Edward asked, appearing in the doorway. I took his that he held out to me and followed him out of my room. Alice and Jasper followed, and exited the house when we went by the front door. I could my father and this Sue talking as we approached the kitchen, they were laughing.

"Ok, all ready." Edward said, making our presence known. I stayed behind him, not wanting to appear quite yet. I heard Charlie stand, and she followed suit.

"We'll drive ourselves." I spoke as we headed for the cars. My father nodded his consent and went to his own car, a brand new jaguar.

Dinner had been ok. She really was a very nice person, I was just going to have to face the music and come to terms with my childhood. And Charlie was the doting dad the whole through dinner, asking Edward where he grew up. What were his interests? What were his intentions with his daughter? I learned quite a bit about Edward through that conversation. His eyes never left mine, and I was very glad for that. This to shall pass I chanted to myself througout the meal, and was grateful I had Edward to confide in later. I had some majors epiphany's happen in my head these past few hours. And when we parted ways in the restaurant and Edward and I left before they did, he held my hand as we made our way the car.

"I cant believe you didn't tell me it was your birthday next week." He murmured as he maneuvered my car out of the parking lot. I shrugged, it wasn't a big deal.

"I don't know. There was a lot happening." I answered. He sensed my distance. He didn't push it any further, and took my hand as we headed inside my house. Did he have any idea how much I was falling in love with him? I only hoped his feelings were just as strong. He was staying the night again, and as soon are head hit the pillow he pulled me to him.

"We have our first game together tomorrow." He whispered in my ear. I was suddenly excited. To have him see me in action, I mean we've practiced together. But really doing my thing out there, made me very excited. Maybe that was exactly what I needed. A day full of doing what I did best would most definitely get my head back in the right place. But another thought crept into my mind, Edward was going to spend at least 6 hours looking up my skirt tomorrow. I was suddenly very embarrassed.


	4. Defining Myself

_**The usual, i dont own anything. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I cant believe reaction to the last chpater. It made me feel great. Stick with me, because after this chapter things are going to heat up with Edward and Bella, I wanted to get all the drama out of the way.**_

4. Defining Myself.

As I laid in bed that night , several things floated through my mind. What if my father suddenly dropped dead of a heart attack. Granted he was retiring now so he wouldn't have so much stress in his life, but talking care of a family in the absence of work? Surely he had thought this out before he made his decision. What if he left her everything this family built? I was trying not to let myself think this way, I didn't want to seem like greedy heiress to millions. But that money was rightfully belonged to Emmett and I. I let out another sigh.

"Love, don't think about it so much." Edwards voice floated to me in the pitch black of the night. Did he just call me love? My blood was suddenly very heated. Edward chuckled beside me, I could feel the whole bed shake with his laughter.

"What's so funny?" I said, hitting him with my pillow. I sat up, removing my sweatshirt trying to cool off a little. The blush that had crept up on me left me several degrees warmer than I had been moments earlier.

"I can feel you heat up when you blush. What was it that made you so hot?" He asked, amusement was definitely in his voice. I sure hope he was enjoying this, Because he wont like it if I kick him out of my bed for teasing me. I sat up again, playfully pushing him for teasing me.

"You're teasing me Edward, and you know you are." I whined. He laughed again. His arm suddenly snaked around my waist pulling me close to him. My bare skin was hot all over again. His lips found mine in the darkness, and I curled into him. More like melted into him. We just seemed to fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces. My legs wound with his, and my hands gripped his hair as he moved his lips to my neck.

"Because I know how weak you are." He whispered, his lips grazing my ear as he said it. Lord, why did this man have to be so damn sexy. I let out another sigh .

"What's on your mind?" He asked pulling away. He was definitely teasing me now. I groaned, both to Edward and myself. How could let him get to me this much? I have never gotten so worked up over a man before. A very sexy, muscular, hot man with a nice rear end….

STOP IT RIGHT THERE, I chastised myself.

"Well for starters, I just need to know that he is serious about this. And second, this is going to come way wrong…but I don't want her taking his money." I answered him. His eyes were locked with mine, it was like the green was glowing in the moonlight of my window. He licked his lips before he spoke. Why, oh why did he have to do that? I suppressed another groan.

"He is serious. I don't know your father well at all, but he looked way in love tonight. And the way she watched him, with nothing but love in her eyes. I want that someday." He finished, I had fell very silent as I listened to him. I wondered if I currently had that look in my eyes, because he was making fall harder every time he spoke about the things he wanted in a relationship.

"I want to go look at a house tomorrow." I abruptly said. Shock crossed his face, I wondered what exactly was going through his mind. It was my turn to laugh.

"Silly, I mean for me. I need to start my own life. I need my own thing. Something that defines me. On my own. I feel like if I don't get out now, I never will. And I will be living off of him forever." I breathed the last part. His answering smile made me weak all over again.

"Ok. Anything else while you are defining yourself?" He teased me. I smiled back at him, placing a quick kiss on his lips. I nodded, there was a big something else.

"A new car." I said. There short and sweet. I know the next question before it left his mouth.

"And you're going to purchase these things how?" He asked skeptically. We had not discussed financial information just yet. In the past 2 days as we had been " getting to know each other" It had not come up. Of course you look around me, and you can see how well I was currently doing.

"I have my own money. Not all of it came from him." I paused shortly, he had a very skeptical look on his face, but his lips were turned into a smile.

"Ok, my grandpa left me a few dollars." I answered him. He laughed out loud. I had never actually dipped into the cool millions grandpa Swan had left to me when he died. Emmett had received the same. I was spoiled, but hey I wasn't complaining. But it did make me wonder how Edward had grown up. The question left my mouth before I could hold it back.

"How about you, how were things at your house while you were growing up?' I instantly regretted it. Here I was not wanting to act like a spoiled rich kid, and I just asked him if his family was rich our poor. He must have been able to feel the heat coming off of me again, because I was very embarrassed. He laughed, and tucked a lock of my long dark hair behind my ear.

"Relax Bella, we needed to discuss this at some point. My father is a cardio surgeon and my mom is an interior designer. We had everything we needed and some things we wanted growing up. I have my own money too." He finished. I left out a breath I had been holding in, it came out in a whoosh. I kissed him gently. I wondered silently what I did to be so lucky, this man wants me.

"Sleep Bella. We will define you in the morning. Sweet dreams love." He whispered, rolling us onto our sides, so he was spooning me. My eyes began to droop, and I had one thought that I could officially remember before falling asleep. When did I lose track of everything I thought was important, and how much did I love him exactly?

I awoke to a very hyper Alice, she was practically bouncing. How was she up, and dressed for the pep rally already? I quickly wondered if I was late already.

"GET UP!! OUR LAST FIRST FOOTBALL GAME!!" She squealed. I glanced at my clock, 8 o'clock, sighing I threw the covers back and watched as Edward began to stir beside me. We weren't late, but definitely running behind. Edward sat up, and stretched. Alice turned to my closet and was hunting for the right uniform to which I was going to wear today. Handing me the correct one, a pair of spankies, and my sports bra she pushed me into the bathroom. Edward came up behind me, pulling me to him.

"Im going to have Jasper run me to my dorm. I'll meet you there beautiful." He spoke. I smiled at him, pecking his lips and turned to the shower.

"Hurry Bella. Lets move." Alice pushed. I could rush the comforts of this shower though. It made my whole body relax. After washing my hair with my favortie shampoo, and shaving everywhere that needed, I decided not to push Alice this morning and turned the hot water off. She was there already, with a towel and a brush in her hand. After I looked my part, my bouncy ponytail, and perfect ribbon tied into my hair we exited my room. My father was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs, that was going to take some getting used to.

"I saw Edward leave, he meeting you there." He asked. Sue came into the room, wearing a KU shirt, at least she was trying to win my approval.

"Yeah." I answered. Alice was trying to fix the collar on his shirt, he pushed her away.

"Alice, beautiful its nice to see you to. But I have someone to do that for me now." He chuckled. Alice blushed, where did that come from. She never got embarrassed. I went for my KU duffel bag on the floor by the door, and started to leave.

"We'll see you at the game. I don't think I've ever seen you in action for the Jayhawks." He admitted a little sheepishly.

"Well, at least you made an effort before it was over." I said, smiling at him. This was going to take time. I came to that conclusion last night, I was going to give it all I had.

"Alice, lets go." I announced, dragging her from the stairs. I smiled as she called her goodbyes to Charlie and Sue.

"So what you think?" She asked when we were in the car, and heading for campus. I looked over at her, choosing my words wisely.

"She's ok. She takes care of him, and that's good, Her daughter is just a little older than us." I answered. She listened as I told her everything that had happened yesterday, and dinner last night.

"You're going to buy a new car? What are going to do with this one? This is your baby." She looked at me sadly. I knew why, her parents wouldn't let her find the car of her dreams, they stuck her with a Mercedes sedan, and she looked tiny it. She could barely see over the steering wheel. Her lip jutted out, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You want to drive this one Alice? I will let you. You can just sneak over to my garage in the morning and leave in it." I said between giggles. She looked at me excitedly. I knew how to make her happy. She was all about the nice things. But she wasn't a material girl, I guess you just had to know her to understand her.

"The campus was already buzzing with activity, and for a Saturday morning that was very different. Ever since KU won the orange bowl, and the basketball team became the national champions last spring, the school spirit of this school rose to an all time high. I love it.

"This is going to be a fun day." Alice bounced to my side. I shot her a look, she me well enough to know that I was all business when it was time to cheer. She laughed at me, and pushed me playfully.

"Loosen up Bella, have fun this is it. UI guess we knew it was going to end someday, but I'm going to make the most of it while I can." She said giving me a hard time. She was right, I needed to make this year as fun as I could. She nudged me, and pointed towards Edward as he stood waiting for us.

"So, how is the…you know." Alice whispered. Of ocurse she would want to know how the sex was. I was a little nervous about my next statement.

"We haven't." I answered, I don't know why I was embarrassed. It was a good thing that we were taking things low, even though all I wanted to do was jump him. Her mouth fell open. But she quickly closed it, clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just figured you know he's been sleeping in your bed and all." She explained herself. I think she was more embarrassed than I was. I waved her off. I wasn't going to get myself worked up over that right now, I had to get my head in the game.

"It's ok. You ready for this. it's a little sad and all, being our last first home game of our lives." I asked her, the sadness was leaking into my voice. She heard it and shook her finger in my face.

"Uh uh, none of that. We have to make this year the best ever, Right?" She corrected me. She could always make me smile. Her black spiky hair was styled the same as usual, except her bangs that fell into her eyes were clipped back and she sported a tiny red and blue ribbon in the barrette. We had reached Edward by then and he led us inside. This was my first time seeing him in his uniform, his muscles arms looked even better, and his rear end was even cuter.

"Ready to warm up. Lets stretch." He began. I followed his lead, and went through our warm up exercises with him. Then it was on to practicing some stunts. He easily lifted me into an extension and supported my weight as I brought my left leg up into a liberty. I instantly felt my worries melt away. This was home, this was what made me feel like I could take on the whole world.

"Ok, Bella cradle." He quietly commanded. I could stay up there all day, but his shoulders probably couldn't take it. I sighed and counted myself into a cradle, finding myself safely in his arms and then my feet on the ground. This is how it went for the next hour. When it was time for the real thing to began we began our trek to the gym. We took our spot on the floor and waited for the fight song to began. The players began to file out in their jerseys and the crowd was on their feet. The fight song was blaring from the band, and my body went through the motions. I could do this choreography in my sleep. We did our routine that would hopefully be taking us to national championships in February, and took our spots on the floor. While sitting on the cold hardwood floor of Allen Fieldhouse, I wondered if it was possible that my life get any better.

"You're still thinking about it to much." I jumped at his voice, it startled me out of my concentration. I smiled at him, and leaned back slightly so he could hear me better.

"It's just going to take time." I whispered. He nodded his approval and smiled at me. If I hadn't been sitting right next to Jessica I probably would have never noticed it, but the moment I heard my name I was eavesdropping. Nudging Alice she came closer to me, and listened too.

"How did she get him. Its all that money. That's all he wants from her, I'd want all that money too." Jessica sneered to Laruen. Alice gaped at me. What were we, freshmen in high school again.

"The sex too. I'm sure she's already given that up." Lauren added. Alice began to get up, I pulled her back down and kept her there.

"No we need to be mature about it. Get them later, after the game and with not so many witnesses." I told her head. She nodded, and I could already see the wheels turning in her head. I knew she would come up with something completely sneaky to get back at those 2. The pep rally came to a close, and we headed over to the field for the game. I was still a little nostalgic as we took our spots on the track. I was glad that I had my best friends here with me today. Alice to my left, Edward right behind me, and Jasper, who was quickly becoming -part of our little circle right behind Alice. Usually I love cheering at home games, but this one seemed to last forever. Even with Edwards hands all over me it didn't make it any easier. Was it just part of growing up, things not being what they used to be? This game did allow us to showcase some of our little known talent. All summer Alice and I had been working to perfect a new lift with Edward and Jasper, and now was the time to try it in front of everyone. This one had the potential to get either of us, or both seriously hurt. We stood with our back to our men, and concentrated on the stunt we were about to do. We counted each other off, and went into a back handspring. Jasper and Edward did perfectly, catching our feet and throwing us into an extension. The crowd loved it. I was on a high, who was I kidding I was going to miss this so much. I had to find some way to keep going with this, I loved this natural high to much to give it up. With one final basket toss, and the commentator's announcing our win we headed toward home.

The only thing that I wanted to do this afternoon was find me a new car, with my money. And look a at few of the houses that were for sale about half hour away from here. Plenty of distance from everybody I told myself. And they all had extra space for Alice.

"This is perfect" I whispered as I peered into the last bedroom at the tenth house I had looked at. I wasn't being picky, I just wanted something that would fit for the future too, just in case. This four bedroom ranch was sprawled on a 5 acre lot. Plenty of room for a pool, and definitely room for my cars. Edward seemed to like it too, although his opinion didn't really count right now, It might possibly in the future. I leaned up to kiss hi, all sorts of though swirling through my head, what would it be like to call this home with him. Our kids someday running around like crazy, me making dinner when he came home from work, I could see it all in one thought. I wondered what he would do if he knew I was daydreaming about these things. As if he knew, he bent to my ear.

"Maybe I can call this home someday." He said, chills ran down the my feet as the dream got even more detailed. I nodded and kissed him again.

"Well, what do you think?" The realtor asked, breaking into our intimate moment. I excitedly told her yes, I wanted this house, daydream included. Edward laughed with me, and I signed all the paper work needed and I told her I wanted to rush the closing. I wanted Edward all to myself, and I couldn't wait.

"DAD!!" I yelled as I entered my soon to be old house, I rushed to his side excitedly, and shoved the papers in his face. He frowned and read the top line.

"You're moving out." He whispered. I just couldn't help myself, I was like alice and practically bouncing.

"And bought my own car. It's outside." I told him as I walked outside to look at it again. Alice was there, sitting in the drivers seat of my brand new, all black Cadillac CTS. It was beautiful.

"Where's the Volvo?" Alice squeaked as she climbed out of my new car. It was all mine, no one else's. I was going to be paying the payments, how weird it was to think of the feeling of satisfaction that gave me.

"Where's Edward?" My dad asked me as he looked over the sleek black car. I told him that I took Edward to his dorm to get some things, and that I to pick him up in an hour for our first official date. Yesterday had been so trying, and emotional. And today I was running on a constant high, I was loving this feeling. I wondered what Edward had planned for us. Would tonight finally be the night he gave in to me, and satisfy my need for him. Or would I be waiting even longer to know what it feels like to be have him. One thing was for sure, I definitely was figuring out who I was becoming, and what I wanted in life. And all wanted, and seemed to need was this man in my life.

**_Ok, so next chapter is going to be told in Edwards point of view, so it might take me longer to type. It going to be Bella's birthday celebration. I have a few ideas that I want to experiment with and we'll see how they come out._ **


	5. Damn Hormones

_**I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer is much more talented. **_

_**Ok, so here is my attempt at this. Let me know what you all think…please. I wanted to leave you all hanging for a purpose, I didn't want to offend anybody. So If you want more, I can do more, I just wasn't sure. **_

Chapter 5- Damn Hormones

Edwards POV

I was extremely nervous for our first date. I've been on many first dates before, but none of them seemed to be as significant as this one. Dinner at PF Changs on the Plaza and then a carriage ride through the plaza streets by moonlight. I've never considered myself a romantic person, but Bella made it come out of me obviously. Tonight I would ask her to be my girlfriend. She was so much more than that, but that's all I could ask for right now. Bella seemed to be the center of my universe, if my parents were here they would tell me to get my head out of my ass. My phone began to ring, speaking of parents,

"Mom?" I asked into the phone. I heard the giddy squeal on the other phone, mom had been so excited I had transferred to an NCAA college. The place where your dreams come true she had wistfully told me. I knew that look, every time she thought about or talked to my father she got that look in her eyes. They had met, and married within a year during their freshmen year at college.

"Edward Masen…you haven't called, emailed or written me anything."

"I've been busy" I told her. She snickered, as if she already knew what I had been doing in my spare time. Every minute that I was awake I wanted to spend it with Bella, course we a few classes together, and of course cheer but other than that, I wanted all my space filled with Bella.

"With what, what could you possibly be doing that is more important that calling your mother?" she retaliated. I heard my father clearing his throat in the background, and something obviously dawned on my mother.

"Ohh…what's her name?" She questioned. I smiled, of course my mother would be disappointed, someone finally managed to claim her first born son. Her only son when I think about it like that.

"Bella." I answered, so much more I wanted to tell her. But I knew that would take all my minutes.

"When will we meet her?" She probed. I shrugged like she was in the same room. When was I going to go home, or when could we possibly figure a time out when they could visit?

"Well…what are you guys doing for thanksgiving?" I asked her, I heard her asked my father. She voiced her approval, and came back to me.

"Do you want us to visit Edward, I know you'll probably have a game that week." Just like my mother, always working around everybody else's schedule. We did have a game though.

"Yes, Bella will have plenty of room at her place, and I'll let her know." I told her. I hoped Bella wouldn't mind.

"She has her own place?" My mother was getting overprotective now. I could hear it in her voice.

"Yes mom, she just bought her own house. Some things were hard for her to deal with at home, and she decided it was time to go." I answered, Bella would like that answer. I heard the acknowledgment and then the phone being passed to my father. Great, ten bucks I know where this conversation was going to go.

"Son, I'm glad you're happy. I just want to make sure you are doing ok?" He asked. I knew what he was asking. Was I being safe with Bella, they wanted grandkids, just not yet. Neither Bella or I were ready for that adventure.

"Yes dad, things are good. I remember sex education." I replied, he laughed into the phone.

"Ok. Just making sure. We'll see you on thanksgiving. Tell Bella we said hello." He concluded. I gave them my sentiments and hung up. Tonight was definitely going to be a memory that I never wanted to forget.

Dinner was great, the horse drawn carriage ride even better with Bella curled up into my side. Her head resting on my shoulder, and every now and then her lips would graze my ear sending chills down my spine.

"Bella. I have a question for you." I asked, lifting her chin to look in her beautiful brown eyes. She waited. I relaxed, she wasn't pushing me for a explanation. That what made things so easy with her, she was so relaxed, and easy going.

"Be my girlfriend?" I blurted out, I had expected it to be much more romantic than that. But she smiled none the less. She nodded, her lips meeting mine. I have to say, I did expect more of a response than that.

"I thought you'd never ask." She whispered when she pulled away. The carriage was coming to a stop and we climbed out.

"Let's go home." I told her, this time next week it would be like going home to our home. Even though I wasn't officially living with her…yet. She told me on the way to the restaurant that she was going to ask Alice to live with her, I thought that that was a great idea. She would need company when I wasn't there. I was wondering if she was expecting anything to happen when we did get home. I still wanted our emotional relationship to become stronger, but her magnificent body was getting more and more tempting by the minute.

"Edward stay with me." She pleaded when we pulled into her garage. I was beginning to love driving her new car. My car was sitting idle at home, unable to make this trip with me. I was going to have to figure that out, because if things stayed this great with Bella, I was never going to leave. I took her hand, showing my intentions of staying, and led her upstairs, I was nervous. She left me for a few moments to change, and wash her face and then joined me in bed. We had been sleeping in the same bed for almost a week now, and I was almost apprehensive about it tonight. Perhaps I should've have gone to my dorm. Her hands were ice cold as she placed them on my chest. Kissing my neck she sighed.

"This is by far the best last first week I've ever had." I smiled with her, I had to agree. I played with a strand of her hair as she laid her head on my chest, and explored my bare skin. She felt amazing. After a while I had to speak up before I lost myself completely.

"Bella…I" I started to say, but something stopped me from finishing my sentence. She was almost snoring. Her breathing had slowed, and she was sleeping. She fell asleep. I couldn't wait for her to start talking. I always loved it when she talked in her sleep, made me wonder if she even knew she did it. Well at least I didn't have to worry about things getting out of hand. At least not tonight. Her birthday party was only days away. I knew she was going to be drinking, and I was praying that I would be ready for whatever happened.

If anything this would definitely be a night to remember. Bella had begun drinking around 5pm, not something I would have usually condoned but she was enjoying herself. All the stress in the past week made me sure enough that she was the one I wanted. I don't know if permanently, but I wanted it to work into that. She seemed to handle the stress well, but by the looks of her right now, she was letting it all go and drowning her sorrows. Her house would be hers this time next week, I guess a perk of having lots of money is deals get done quicker. And we would began our relationship together.

"Edward, come dance with me." She commanded, I took her hand that she held out to me and followed her to the dance floor. This bar was actually ok, kind of shabby but it was packed. The locals I guessed. Everybody sported a cowboy hat, and some boots. I even saw a few men wearing the classic plaid shirt. The song that was playing was perfect for our first dance together. Although we were currently partying in a country bar, Colbie Caillats "Realize" was softly playing over the speakers. I held her in my arms, kissing her lips every now and then, and studied her sweet eyes. Those big chocolate brown eyes I always seemed to drown and lose myself in. I was getting lost thinking about her, she was everything I could imagine. She came along and blew my perception of girls out of the water, Her sweet, and caring personality. Oh, how I wanted to be with this woman, and she was so willing to let me. What did I do deserve her? The chorus picked up and she sighed into me.

"Edward…I think I'm falling in love with you." She whispered, so softly I had to strain to hear it. I don't know if I was supposed to hear it or not. The alcohol was definitely making itself known. But it did startle me some, I wasn't sure how deep my feelings were yet, I knew it was something great, but love? It was to soon. The words were suddenly so right for us.

"_If you'd just realize what I just realized… _

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and never find another. _

_"If you'd just realize what I just realized… _

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other…. _

"Bella…love." I began. She tilted her head up to me, and pressed her lips to mine. I wanted to whisk her away right now, but I knew Alice would kill me if I kidnapped her. Her eyes were piercing into mine, what was going through that intoxicated mind of hers I wondered. She smiled, and crashed her lips to mine again. This wasn't like any other kissed we had ever shared, this was one of wanting. She wanted me and I definitely wanted her. She made a move to leave the dance floor, but wanted more of this with her. I wasn't ready to kill this moment and return to our drunk friends. The next song came on, the tempo was much faster and she picked up her pace. Her arms still latched around my neck, her hips ground themselves into me. I groaned, she was going to do this to me. I had suffered through watching her move all night. Her body swaying to the music, it had been hard not to jump her in the middle of the dance floor. I finally had had enough and pulled her from the dance floor, only pausing at the table to tell Alice and Jasper that we were leaving. The limo was waiting for us when we left the building, thank god for a sober driver. This was Alice's plan all along. I followed Bella's body slowly out the door. I took survey of what she was wearing, I hadn't really been looking at her body all night, just her face. I loved watching her expressions play out on her face. She stumbled slightly as she went for the door, the barely there denim mini skirt riding up as she climbed in the door. She pulled me inside quickly, and made sure the door was shut securely behind me, and locked. No interruptions tonight. She sat watching me for a moment before crawling into my lap, her legs curled up onto either side of mine, and pressed her lips to mine. Even with the sweet scent of alcohol on her breathe she still made me weak with desire. I paused for a split second debating with myself if this was ok with her being drunk and all. Then she started to unbutton my shirt. My decision was made for me. This was more than ok. Her lips were fighting with mine as we wrestled into a more comfortable position.

"Bella. Are you sure you want this here?" I breathed out. My voice sounded very strange when it came out all husky and low. She shuddered underneath me.

"Hotel, lets go to a hotel." She panted out. Like I knew where anything was around her. She noticed my look of frustration.

"Marriot by the exit in Blue Springs." I told the driver our new destination, almost growling at the look he gave Bella. We were there in less than 5 minutes, I was thanking the gods for the short ride. I got us checked in and lead her to the suite on the top floor. As soon as the door closed behind us she was all over me again. I backed her against the wall, lifting her slightly, she took my clue and raised herself. Her beautiful legs wrapped themselves around my waist. I never in my life felt so complete. I slid the skirt up her legs, and groaned as she grinded her hips into mine. There was no question now about whether this was ok, because there was no turning back now.

"Edward please stop teasing me." Her breath was coming In wild gasps as I carried her over to he bed. Stopping to set her on her feet and unzip her skirt. She lifted her own shirt over her head and backed away from me. I was finally getting to see that gorgeous body of hers.

"You have to many clothes on." She said. Her words were somehow formed properly as she reached for the hem of my shirt. I helped her remove it, and my jeans. She stepped back. I hoped she was enjoying the view. One of her perfect eyebrows raised as she took me in, all of me. I swallowed hard, and knew this was going to be a wild night. She beckoned me with her finger and I closed the space between us quickly. Removing the last of our clothing, I laid her down beneath me as we made for the bed. She was panting again, her hands everywhere at once. Her lips found mine in the darkness and I obliged. Her tongue danced with mine, it was the sweetest kiss I had ever had in the throws of passion. She raised her legs wrapping them around my waist, begging me for more. As I took control of myself, I brushed her hair out of her face, and gently kissed her. She'd told me it had been a while since she had last had sex so I was going to do this slow. She had other ideas, I guess it was the alcohol and hormones…damn hormones.

"To slow Edward." She demanded, her back arching and I was in heaven all at once.


	6. Second Chances

_**I don't own a thing. **_

_**The consensus was that you all wanted more. Sorry it is a short chapter, think of it as an extension of 5. **_

Bella

Chapter 5 ½- Second Chances

My eyes snapped open when I jolted awake. Something had woken me up, now what was it. I quickly took inventory of things. Ten fingers, ten toes, two arms and two legs. Yep, all there. Rolling onto my stomach however, made me realize that I was naked, very naked. I scrambled to remember last night. We were at Whiskey Tango, then Edward and I danced for a few songs and we suddenly left. Groaning with the realization of what had happened, I realized what woke me up. The door to the hotel room opened again. I shook Edward awake. He lifted his watch from the nightstand next to the bed, without raising his head.

"It's past check out time, that's why." He mumbled, acting like he was going back to sleep. Here I am hung-over, and more awake than he was. He was suddenly awake, and looked over at me sheepishly. I blushed as he checked me out, the sheet pulled up over my breasts, as if he didn't see anything last night. I held in another groan, at least I had enjoyed it, I hoped.

"Hey. You know, that is kind of ironic the way you're covering yourself up." He teased. I pulled it up higher. He laughed openly now. I scowled at him, and stuck my tongue out at him like a 5 year old.

"I'm just kidding, but don't cover yourself up, I like looking at you." He told me, I melted all over again, my anger at him fading quickly.

"Come on, lets get dressed and go." He said, pulling me from the bed. The suite had a separate room for the bedroom so we could dress in privacy, and thank god some stranger wasn't seeing us now. I blushed again I looked him over again. I knew that I had covered every last inch of skin on him last night, but my eyes wouldn't leave his body.

"You hungry? I'm starving." He asked as we checked out. My stomach growled loudly as I shook my head yes. Something dawned on me.

"How are we going to get home?" I asked aloud, as we headed for the parking lot.

"I had Alice somehow get your car here. She was just as drunk, if not worse than you were. So I hope she didn't drive it." he answered.

"Let's get breakfast." He added. We made it to a Denny's and were quickly eating our respective orders. Every now and then I would pick food off his plate earning a playful glare from him.

"So. Do you remember anything?" He suddenly asked, I had been dreading this question. He asked after we were finished eating, and enjoying our morning caffeine. I shrugged.

"Bits and pieces." I tried not to let him know that it was bothering me, but it did. A lot. Our first time together was something I had wanted to remember forever. And I don't remember a damn thing except that it was wild, and hot. I felt the blush creep up my neck, he was watching me. Those beautiful green eyes searching my face. He knew I was upset, I could tell.

"I guess we will have to make more memories this afternoon." He said, smiling wickedly. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess we will. Let's go." I said, hurriedly picking up the ticket, he took it from me. He let me drive, and smiled at my effort to drive quickly without getting pulled over.

"What's the big hurry?" He asked, laughing at me.

"Memories to make." I replied.

--  
Pulling my car to a stop smoothly in front of my house, well my soon to be old house, I was extremely glad to be home. My own bed to nap in, and more importantly make those memories. Edward sensed my rush, and followed quickly behind me to my bedroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." I told him, I wanted to be fresh and clean, with no remnants of last nights activities on me. He nodded, making a show of relaxing on my bed. I locked my bedroom door before heading into the bathroom. I blushed again as I remembered that fantasy of him joining me in the shower that first day back. I smiled, how weird it was to think that was only a week ago. After peeling off my shirt, and mini skirt I climb into the hot water. I felt my body relax as I let it run over my body, I was smiling to myself. I guess the morning after glow was included if you remembered it or not. I was taking inventory again, looking at my skin closer. I had a large bruise right over my left hip, I frowned wondering where it had come from. As I worked my strawberry scented shampoo into my long hair, I heard the glass door sliding open, it startled me. His piercing eyes seemed to glow in the steam of the hot water. His hands immediately went to my hair, helping me remove the last of my shampoo. His hands rested on my hips, I looked down at them. The bruise on my hip was the exact size of Edwards palm, hmm I don't remember him hurting me at all. He noticed my gaze.

"I think I got a little to carried away." He whispered. He picked up the bar of soap, then his hands met my skin again. He worked the lather from head to toe, his hands finding every crevice. He found the exact spot to make me scream. He didn't stop either, his fingers sliding over the sensitive flesh. I groaned into the skin of his neck, I was reaching that wonderful release quickly. He stopped abruptly, could he feel the way my muscles had been tightening around his fingers? His hands found my bottom, cupping it. He picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. His eyes were fierce as he pulled back and looked at me. Was he asking for my permission? Because there was no way I was saying "no" now. With one swift thrust he was inside me again. My head fell back against the aqua tiles, my eyes closing in pleasure…it was my fantasy. And it was coming true.

"Oh god Bella." He moaned into my hair. He set a steady rhythm with his thrusts, sending me with a frenzy. Every time he thrust into me, I saw stars. He hit a spot so deep it made my toes curl every time. My body was sliding up and down the tile with every movement.

"Oh…don't stop." I yelled. I was that close again, that wonderful climax. His mouth was at my ear, I could hear every single breath as he panted.

"Come on Bella…let it go." He whispered, I was so close. I was fighting it bad, wanting to have this moment forever. I moaned out my response, I was to far gone to form a coherent word. His next thrust sent me over the edge.

"Edward!" I screamed his name into the hollow of the bathroom. I felt my toes curl as I rode out the most amazing orgasm ever. I felt him tense up. My hands grasping for leverage, my nails clawing into his skin. He moaned again, his own climax steadily coming. With one final thrust he climaxed, his seed spilling into me. Thank god for birth control.


	7. Out in the Open

_**I don't own anything. I cannot believe the response I got to the last Chapter. **_

_**I'm glad you enjoyed.**_

Chapter 7- Out in the Open

I have officially been living in my house for two whole week now. Two whole weeks of slumber parties, and restful nights. Alice had excitedly agreed to move in, she said she thought I would never ask. She took the bedroom furthest away from mine, I liked her sensibility.

"Bella, lets have a girls night in. We haven't done anything together since before school started." She was giving me the pouty face, a face I couldn't refuse. I told her yes, and she was off to call Rose. Emmett had decided to stay in town for a few weeks, and told me he was going to make a smart decision this time. Edward and Jasper had quickly became good buddies, and were at a clinic showing the younger squads how to work complicated stunts. Alice was again perched at the island in my kitchen, her fingers tracers the granite counter top.

"Ok, we'll see you in a few." She said flipping her phone shut. Upon telling me that Rose would be here in a few, she launched herself off the stool and into the living room. She was back in a flash, holding a receipt.

"Oh, Bella I forgot to tell you. I had something made to get back and Lauren and Jessica. Only thing is though, we have to make sure that nobody knows it was me." She ended, I never liked it when she used those words. I raised an eyebrow, I could visibly see her shaking with excitement. What did she have planned?

"Ok, tell me." I commanded. I sat on the stool next to her and listened with open ears. In the end, it made me laugh; it was always fun to resort to your high school tactics when nothing else worked.

"Like I said, we have to make sure no one knows. You are the only person I told about this. I even had Tyler tear up his work copy." She informed me. Just like Alice, covering up every trace of her mischievous work.

"So, how are you and Jazz?" I asked, we had missed out on so much this past month. It was like getting to know each other all over again. She smiled, that was a good sign.

"Good, I'm so glad I told him how I felt about everything." She told me. It still amazed me that all she had to do was threaten to leave him, and he manned up. I wish she would have done it sooner.

"How are you and Edward? Have you, you know, done it yet?" She stuttered. How old were we, 16. I laughed.

"You haven't!" She shouted. I laughed even harder.

"No Alice, we have. How old are we now, 16? I think that we are mature enough to say the word sex." I teased her. Her bottom lip stuck out, and she crossed her arms over her chest. I laughed even harder, I knew she would press for details.

"I cant believe you didn't tell me." She pouted.

"Yes, we have. And it was amazing. he does this amazing thing with his tongue…"My voice trailed off because Alice's eyes were begging me to stop. I looked at where her eyes were darting to every few seconds. Emmett stood in the doorway, arms over his chest and a scowl on his face. Rose was at his side, it looked like she was trying not to laugh. I took in an unsteady breath, it had just hit me that Emmett definitely felt like he needed to protect me.

"I really do not want to hear about anything like that Bella. It makes me want to go and punch him in the face. And secondly, please tell me you are being safe. I know that you feel that you are all grown up and you know it all, but please…" He begged. I had tears in my eyes, he had never before shown that kind of care for me. It made me wish he had been around longer when I was in high school. I got up, and went to him wrapping my arms around him. I hugged him as tightly as I could manage, and kissed his cheek.

"Yes Emmett. I am being very safe. And I don't think I know it all either." I told him. He relaxed and hugged me back.

"Ok, so I am understanding that you all are having a girls night in" his fingers made quotes in the air.

"And I am not invited?" He questioned. I giggled at him, leave it to Emmett to want to stay for our slumber party. Rose handed Lilly to him, letting him kiss her goodbye, and then waited for her own kiss. He left her things by the counter, and left the house. Alice was the first to lose her composure. Rose followed quickly after that.

"So tell me Bella, what does he do with is tongue?" Rose asked through her giggles, Lilly was watching her with a confused expression on her face. My serene mood lifted as I burst into a fit of giggles. Alice was right, we did need this.

It was well after midnight when I finally tucked into bed. Edward and Jazz had came home around ten, and upon Alice shooing them from the living, they went to play pool. But right now, I was missing him badly. Every night he had been sleeping next to me, and I was already feeling empty. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew the bedroom door slammed shut. I jumped quickly, my eyes adjusting to the dark room. Edward stood shirtless in the light of my window, his back facing me.

"Hey." I whispered, he turned to me. His steps wavered, and he stumbled as he neared the bed.

"Hey." He replied. The smell of liquor staggered me as he leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him, thinking that this is what he had to endure the night of my birthday.

"You're drunk." I examined him, he seemed to be in one piece. No hickies, or scratched anywhere. I shuddered at myself, I couldn't believe the things I was thinking.

"I missed you." He slurred. I welcomed him into my bed, he instantly curled into me. I snuggled closer to him, smoothing his messy hair out of his face.

"I missed you too." I told him. His lips found mine in the dark, and he pushed my tank top strap down my arm.

"Bella." I loved hearing my name on his lips. I melted into him again, I didn't care if he was drunk. Just like he didn't care when I was.

"Bella. I missed you so much tonight. I know it sounds pathetic, but I just couldn't stop thinking about you." He was pouring his heart out to me. I listened, letting him tell me everything.

"I'm so in love with you. I have to have you with me, all the time. When we are apart I feel empty, like I don't have a heart. You've stolen it, and I never want it back." He whispered in my ear. His words were no longer slurred, was he already sobering up? I didn't linger on that thought though, because he had just said the most pivotal word to me. He loved me, now I had to say it back. I had been waiting for him to say it first. Well, I did say it when I was intoxicated myself, but who knows if he heard it or not.

"Oh Edward, I love you too." I whispered back. I let his lips take over from there. When he stopped it was abrupt and almost hurt. All his weight rested on me, and he was squishing me.

"Edward." I whispered, kind of pushing his shoulder. He let out a grunt. He was asleep. He got me all worked up and fell asleep. I finally managed to wiggle out from underneath him, and got him covered up with the quilt. He pulled me to him.

_Well there goes my fun. I guess the alcohol finally won the battle. _I thought. I kissed his lips lightly, taking him his sleeping form. He was so handsome, even in the murky light of my room. His full lips, and perfect nose. I could stare at him all day.

_**I'm really sorry it's so short. I've been super busy, and haven't been feeling well either. I'm planning on getting a much longer chapter up in a few days. **_


	8. We all Stumble Sometimes

Chapter 8- We All Stumble Sometimes

It seemed like this first semester of my senior year raced by. It was already November, and we were just finished with our rigorous finals. There had only been one class I had been worried about, but with Edwards help I think I managed to pull out an A.

"So, when are your parents going to be here?" I quietly asked him as we laid in bed. His fingers were playing with my hair, and his breathe was tickling my ear. It sure didn't take him long to start calling this home, he had made himself perfectly comfortable about a month after living here.

"9 am. So we should get some sleep." He whispered. Like there was any way I could sleep, I was extremely nervous to meet his parents. I was dreading that they wouldn't find me suitable for him, or they just plain wouldn't like me.

"Yeah, like I could sleep." I said nudging him, I was hoping he would take the hint. He did. His hands were instantly at my waist, pulling me to him. My hands curled into his hair, gripping it; it had to be hurting him. His lips were persistent on mine, his tongue begging for entrance.

"Love, we have to stop." I groaned, pulling him closer.

"No." I demanded. My back arched into him, I could feel every inch of him along my torso. The friction was overpowering. Trailing my hands down his naked chest, I felt him shiver. His hands pulled at my underwear, tugging them down swiftly. Apparently my protest did it for him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, trailing my feet back down his legs bringing his boxers with them. He moaned sending goose bumps down my back. His lips left mine, continuing their quest down my neck. I gripped his hair, sucking in a breath between my teeth when he lightly touched me.

"Edward….uhhh…" Definitely not what I had intended on saying, but when his hand found the slick skin between my legs words were no longer possible. He brought his lips back to mine, and earned a groan when he removed his hand.

"Shh.." He quieted my complaint to his actions. He flipped us over so I could be on top. My hands braced themselves on his chest, his hands guided my hips as I lowered myself onto him. A low sigh escaped his lips as I settled, my body adjusting to its intrusion. He opened his eyes, the beautiful green piercing mine. I kept my eyes locked with his as I began my steady rhythm on top of him. I loved watching his face when we made love, it was like seeing every emotion a person could possibly have. The way his eyes fluttered shut when I pulled him almost all the way out of me, and then opened back when I brought myself down onto him again. His hands gripped my hips, I was probably going to be bruised again. His breath was becoming erratic, and he was trying to take over control of my speed. Apparently he wanted more. Flipping me over quickly, and climbing in between my legs.

"You are such a tease." He whispered. I smiled up at him, reaching for him. But he didn't do what I had expected. He hand once again dipped into my folds, making me yell out his name. A smile played on his lips, I knew he loved doing that to me. His fingers expertly rubbing just the right spot to make me scream.

"Now…who's the…tease?" I stuttered between breathes. He laughed, bringing his hand back up to my hip. He entered me roughly, groaning as I began to meet every thrust. My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper into me. He began to thrust faster, each time bringing me closer to my own climax. I clamped my eyes shut, concentrating on each movement.

"Bella, open your eyes." He said loudly. One hand reach up to brush hair from my face, the other cupped my breast. I opened my eyes slowly, meeting his inches from mine.

"I love you." He whispered. That was it, I was sent over the edge by those three words. I shuddered underneath him, moaning loudly as I rode out my wave of pleasure.

"I love you too." I whispered softly to him, pulling him closer so he could hear me. His lips found mine again, softly but passionately.

"Bella." He thrust one last time. I could feel him twitching inside me, releasing himself into me. His lips stayed on mine, kissing me for minutes after our high faded. Our sweaty bodies still entwined as I finally feel asleep in his arms.

That evil little piece of plastic, ending my perfect dream. It's noise blaring loudly into my ear. My arm swung, and hitting it roughly.

"We have to get up." Edwards voice rang out in the quiet morning. And we did, we had to be at the airport in two hours, which was just enough time to shower and get dressed. I groaned as I pulled myself from him, sticky from sweating last night. We stood at the same time, still very naked and headed to the bathroom. I was grabbing my clean clothes when my door swung open. Alice stood, looking at me in shock.

"Well Bella, I love you like a sister but I don't really need to see you naked." She teased. Thankfully Edward was already in the shower. Her eyebrows were pulled up, knowing exactly why I was naked.

"Well get out then, cant you knock?" I shot back. She laughed, telling me she would tell me in the kitchen. I was slightly confused, it was to early for her to be cryptic. Whatever she had to tell me could wait. After my shower with Edward, where he kept his hands to himself saying we couldn't waste time, I stood in front of my closet for a good ten minutes trying to figure out what to wear.

"You will look good in anything. Just pick something love." Edward said, frustration leaking into his voice. Finally I picked, my gray pinstriped Capri's, with my black high neck sweater. And my black boots that climbed to my knees, finishing my outfit. Edwards eye appraised me, his arms reaching for me.

"How did I get so lucky. Smart and beautiful all rolled into one." He whispered, kissing my jaw. I pushed him away.

"No time." I chastised. His bottom lips stuck out in a pout, but he nodded, we didn't have the time. We met Alice in the kitchen, exactly where she said she would be. She could tell we were rushing. She just quietly handed me a manila folder, and shook her finger at my questioning stare. Edward climbed behind the wheel of my car, he might as well call it his own, he drives it more.

"You miss your car don't you?" I asked him, smiling. It was cute the way he revered his car back home. His head nodded, I could see the longing in his eyes.

"Yes, but I make do with this fantastic piece of machinery. You have good taste." He complimented. I laughed, pulling our entwined hands to my lips. I reached down and nervously opened the folder Alice had handed me. I slipped the piece of paper out, and it slid into my lap. I clasped my hand over my mouth, in shock and in humor. The paper was a flyer for an STD medicine. Alice was definitely right, we did have to make sure no one knew it was her. There staring back at me was Jessica and Lauren, huddled together, on the flyer for a well known herpes medicine.

"What is that?" Edward asked, grabbing the paper. His eyes read the material. His mouth flung open, his eyes meeting mine.

"Do I want to know?" He asked, I couldn't tell if he was mad, or finding it funny.

"They were saying things about me and you one day. Saying that you were with me just for the sex. And it was the only way I was keeping you around. And you know Alice. She doesn't do things halfway." I answered. He nodded, and told me not to be upset.

"They are just jealous. But, I do think its funny." He said, a smile breaking onto his face.

"Are you sure they are going to like me?" I asked as we waited at the for his parents to exit the plane. He was excited, and he was sort of bouncing the way that Alice did when she was excited.

"Yes Bella, they will love you. Just like I do." He said, his hand gripped mine harder.

"Ow Edward." I pouted pulling from him. But his eyes were trained on someone else. A beautiful woman slowly making her way towards him. Instantly I was jealous, this woman was far to young to be his mother, and now she was hugging him.

"Mother." Edward happily remarked as she kissed his cheek. Her eyes landed on me. I was wrapped into a hug quickly. I was not expecting her to like me so much.

"You must be the beautiful Bella. I am so excited to finally meet you." She said, placing a kiss on my cheek. I blushed furiously. My eyes met Edwards, and then found a very handsome man standing next to him. He had the same build as my Edwards, but blond.

"Mom, Dad, meet Bella." Edward introduced us.

"Bella, I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Esme. Honey let her go." He chuckled, Esme had me in a death grip. But I smiled, these were very nice people. I now knew where Edward got his manners.

"I'm Bella." I replied, letting him shake my hand. He had a very nice grip, just like Edwards.

"So tell me, how is school?" Esme asked as we settled in for the trip home. Carlisle had appraised my choice in cars for a good ten minutes, it was the only chatter in the car when we first let the airport. I was sitting in back with his mother, and Edward was again driving with his father fiddling with my touch screen controls to the radio.

"Its fine, school is school Mom." Edwards answered. He and his dad went back to making small talk, and Esme continued getting to know me. Thanksgiving was actually still four days away, so we had all week to get acquainted.

"Did you want to stop at your dads, love." Edward asked, his eyes on me in the rearview mirror. I shrugged, a little shocked that he used his name for me in front of his parents. Esme stared at her son, a smile on her face, she was beaming. Carlisle exchanged a thumbs up with him in the front seat. I almost laughed.

"That's fine. I think he said they were staying home." I told him. I was a little nervous introducing his parents top my father. Edward and Charlie had hit it off quickly, I was still in my warming up stage. Sue was great, she mothered me a lot, but I guess I needed it after all this time. Pulling into Charlie's drive, heading down the tree lined lane, made me a little nostalgic. I saw his mothers look as we pulled to a stop in front of the door. A low whistle came from Carlisle's lips.

"Wow." IS all Esme said. At least they knew I wasn't with Edward because he had money. I had my own.

"This is beautiful." Esme whispered. I blushed. I wasn't used to people gawking over the house, everybody already knew it was huge when they first came over. I showed them the house, leaving my old room for last. Esme examined each and every photo in the room. Even the ones from my childhood.

"Honey, where are your parents?" Esme asked as we entered the kitchen. I shot a look at Edward, he had obviously not explained things to his parents.

"Well, my dad is probably out with Sue. And my mom died when I was small." I answered. Her eyes went wide, she gave Edward a slap on the arm.

"I just made an idiot out of myself. You couldn't tell us?" Esme chastised him. He held his hands up in peace.

"I didn't think it was my place. I wanted you to meet her dad and make your own judgment, not coming into the situation being biased." He explained. I like his answered, apparently his mother did too. The front door opened then, and I heard the very distinct sounds of my father rushing in. He appeared in the doorway.

"Bella. You have company? Hey Edward, nice to see you again." Charlie looked the most relaxed I had ever seen him. Jeans and a nice button up shirt. He noticed my appraisal.

"I told you I was retiring Bella. Did you not believe me?" He grinned. I smile back, and hugged him. Carlisle and Esme just watched, I remembered my manners.

"Dad, this is Edwards parents. Carlisle and Esme. They flew in from Seattle this morning." I explained, while they exchanged pleasantries. Sue came in, and did the same.

"Please join us for thanksgiving." I heard Charlie practically beg Carlisle and Esme when I was coming back from the girls room. I opened my mouth to say something. I took in their faces, trying to decipher their opinions. They seemed happy enough.

"Ok." I answered from behind everyone. They all turned to me. Edward was smiling, I knew he approved.

"You ready?" I asked him. He nodded, and gathered his jacket, and ushered his parents outside into the cold.

"We have a game tomorrow dad. You coming? Carlisle and Esme have tickets right next to yours." I asked him, his face lit up. I found out quickly that he really enjoyed watching me cheer.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He answered.

"I have this really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen." I told alice after she had questioned my frown. She giggled, I knew she was going to tell me to stop being so superstitious.

"I know. I just do. I cant help it." This feeling of anxiousness just wouldn't leave my stomach. It was messing up my balance, and my concentration. My heads were shaking from the uneasiness. Alice's eyes watch as I shook the nerves from myself.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked. I nodded, tying her ribbon into her hair. Edward came up behind me, his landing on my shoulder. I jumped at the contact. I reeled back, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry, I'm just jumpy." I apologized. He nodded, and stayed with me as we walked out onto the basketball court. I loved this place. Allen Fieldhouse was so rich in tradition, and school spirit. This was the epitome of cheering for me.

"Are you going to be okay? Edwards voice asked me from behind. I nodded my head, he smiled weakly at me.

"Ready?" He asked again as we took our spots to perform for the crowd. I just nodded. I could do this routine in my sleep, I had every move memorized right down to the way I walked. The music started and we began our moves. I executed every move perfectly, moving into the basket toss formation. My nerves were even stronger as I stepped into their arms. As soon as I flew into the air I knew it was all wrong, it felt wrong. Twisting into my flip as best I could, I closed my eyes as I hit cradle. But it didn't land the way it was supposed to. Arms fell out from underneath me, and my arms shot out in front of me to catch myself as I hit the floor. Pain shot up my arm instantly. I quickly took inventory of myself quickly, checking for any other pains. None. I held my hand in front of my face, it was definitely broken.


	9. Pain and Pleasure

_I don't own anything…Stephenie Meyer created everything. I'm sorry it has been a while. I had to get away from everything normal. This was our last vacation before the wedding in June, so we have done some serious planning. Sorry it's a little short. I just wanted to get back into the groove of things._

_Chapter 9- Pain and Pleasure_

Edwards eyes never left mine as I altered the finish to routine. My arm was throbbing, I was trying my hardest to no cry. I didn't want to show how much pain I was in. Finally the music ended and we headed for the sidelines.

"Is it broke?" Edward asked, he was at my side in an instant. I hugged the limb to my body, not wanting anybody to touch it. I nodded yes, and he gathered my things. I knew I needed to get to the hospital, if I ever wanted to cheer again. He motioned to our coach, and told him that he was taking me to the hospital. Once in the car, my parents, and his following I finally let a tear slip down my cheek. I felt like my world was crashing, how pathetic of me to think that it is all over. Cheerleading was a phase of my life, and I knew that it would be coming to and end eventually, just not this way. My senior year was supposed to be unforgettable. Well I guess this made it memorable.

"I cant go up to radiology with you, but I'll be waiting when you get back." Edward told me as they wheeled me away in a wheelchair. Charlie did escort me there, and stayed with me the whole time. I could by the look on his face he was fearing the worst. Preparing himself. "

Ok Bella, lets take you back downstairs, and get you in something more comfortable for your cast to be put on." An orderly said as we headed back to the emergency room. I was still hugging my arm to my chest, but it was now securely encased in a splint, wrapped as tight as they could get it. When we arrived back downstairs, I saw Alice come flying at me.

"Oh god Bella, this sucks. Is it bad? Will it be ok for nationals? Say something!!" She yelled, I wished I could smack her right now. But my calm resolve melted away, and the tears began to pour down my cheeks. I could only blubber a sentence out. I was feeling very guilty.

"Alice, this is karma. This is karma coming back to bite me in the ass." She looked very perplexed. Edward was too.

"This is karma for wanting you to get back at Jessica and Lauren." I wailed. She looked at me.

"Don't be stupid. Karma doesn't exist. You are just trying to reason with what happened. You're probably in shock." Deep down I knew she was right. I was blaming this on something, anything I could think of. Because I had never been injured cheering. Until now.

"Ok, lets get this uniform off." The nurse came up to the bed, pulling the curtain closed as she did. I glared at her with the scissors in her hand.

"You are NOT cutting this uniform off me. I can do it myself." I threatened. She rolled her eyes.

"It will be way more comfortable if you just let me cut it." I looked at Alice, begging her.

"No, if she says she deal with the pain. Let her take it off. I would not let you cut mine off like a dirty rag either. It's too sentimental." Alice said, she had moved her tiny body in front of me, protecting me. She helped me out of my uniform, leaving my spankies to cover up my rear end in the gown. She kissed my forehead, and left me with the nurse. Edward and Charlie came in a few seconds later. Edwards eyes were worried, and a little amused too.

"What's so funny?" I asked. My voice came out shrill, and icy. The grin left his face instantly, and the frown returned. I didn't have time to comment anymore, the doctor came in.

"Bella. I'm Dr. Snow. I've got your x-ray results. I have to prepare you, this is going to be a shock." H looked at my face, I'm sure it showed my very scared feeling had right now. I clutched Edwards hand, and tucked my face into his arm.

"It's broken. Your hand is broken in two different places, and you have a spiral fracture going up your forearm. I think, in my professional opinion that we should go ahead with surgery and put a couple screws in your arm to make sure it heals nice and correctly." He finished, I think he was expecting my reaction to be a bit different.

"Am I ever going to be able to cheer again?" I asked, my voice almost a whisper. He actually smiled.

"Cheer yes, tumble and stunt probably not. You're injury is just to complex. I wouldn't trust it to hold up under that kind of pressure." I wanted to throw something at his head. How could he possibly be sarcastic at a time like this? Now I was crying, the hot tears clouding my tired eyes. I vaguely remember him asking if I was up to the surgery, I do remember telling him yes though.

Four days, and lots of pain killers later, I was finally getting to go home. Charlie had insisted on making me stay at his house for at least a few weeks. I knew I was going to need some help, but I much rather preferred Edward helping me shower than Sue. I grimaced at the though as I awkwardly climbed the stairs to my old room. Edward got me tucked in, and I instantly let the pain pills take effect and fell asleep. Next thing I could coherently think was Edwards lips on mine. His hands were at my hips, and coercing me to wake up. I lifted my eyes open, I was still in a fog.

"Come on love, dinner is almost ready." He whispered. My stomach rumbled, it had been days since I had a decent meal. He lifted me from the bed, pulling my shirt over my head, and then yanking my shorts down. If I wasn't in a drugged stupor, I would probably be enjoying this.

"Come on, lets get you showered." He told me, leading my into the bathroom. He covered my cast with t he giant rubber sleeve we have jokingly nicknamed magnum….and started the warm shower. I smiled a little remembering our first time together. Okay second time, but I cant remember the first time, so it still counts. I knew had to get through this without getting caught up in the moment. He caught my smirk, and shook his head at me.

"You just spent four days in that hospital. Four days with nothing but a sponge bath, that I had to sit and watch and be teased. And you still get hot and bothered?" He was smiling his sexy little crooked smile at me now. I knew I was not going to get through this shower.

"Its been four days since I've had you. Of course I'm getting all hot and bothered." I answered him. His hands were in my hair, with my favorite shampoo mixing into the water. His hands roamed my skin, washing away that hospital feeling, and the smell if disinfectant.

"You are still beautiful, even with that awkward thing up to your armpit." He whispered into my ear. He had finished washing me, but his hands still were exploring my body, as if he had to rememorize it.

"Edward. Please." I was currently ignoring the pain. I was going to give myself some pleasure. He lifted me from the shower, quickly toweling off my wet body, and carried me to my bed. He was on top of me in an instant. Apparently he didn't like being without me for those few days either.

"this is going to be weird." he whispered, he was moving my arms around.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, getting more and more frustrated as he went.

"Trying to make you as comfortable as possible." He answered. His lips were on mine then, my body reacting on its own. My hands tried to curl into his hair. I let out a painful hiss as I uncurled my broken fist. I heard him chuckle. I was glad he found it funny.

"Edward…how quick can you make this?" I asked him. I don think he had any idea how much pain I was in. But I could tell by the look on his face that I had hurt his feelings. But he smiled anyway.

"Pretty quick. Why?" He answered his lips still on my neck.

"Because if I try to make a fist one more time, we are done. So you got to do this quick or its nothing." I told him, I hoped I got my message across clearly enough. I did.

To say that our first round of sex with my cast was awkward, wouldn't be doing it justice. Every one of his thrusts made me want to bring my arms around him, and pull him closer. But I couldn't risk hitting him in the head with my heavy cast. I was still grinning as we headed downstairs for dinner. He had explained to me that both sets of parents had waited and cooked thanksgiving dinner when I was able to come home.


	10. Edwards Confession

_**I do not own anything. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **_

**Edwards POV**

Chapter 10- Edwards Confession Bella had been very relaxed, to say the least. Of course she had the pain pills, so that helped her stay out of the loop for the first few days. But as her arm started to heal she began to get antsy. Alice was complaining that she missed her on the basketball court, as did I. Jasper and I decided to take the girls out for dinner one night, in honor of the semester being done. We had decided on my favorite restaurant, it took a little bit of driving but it was my favorite in the Kansas City area. An Italian place called Zios.

"I wish I wasn't on pain killers." She muttered as she sipped her Pepsi. I grinned and pushed my beer away from myself. If she couldn't drink, I would make the sacrifice too. I don't think she knew how far I would go to please her.

"Hey, what day are you two leaving next week?" Alice asked, between bites of her pasta. Jasper was grinning at her like a Cheshire cat, they would be having the house to themselves for two weeks starting next Thursday.

"Thursday. Want to take us to the airport?" Bella answered for me. Her head was resting on her arms folded on the table. I could really see the depression tonight, maybe not so much depression, but boredom was definitely residing there. Her eyes definitely didn't sparkle the way they used to these days, I wish I could think of a way to see that smile I loved so much. I was currently trying to persuade our coach to let Bella help out with the younger squads, let her get a feel for coaching. And I had spoken to guy at a local gym who runs an extreme league of cheerleading. I don't know what she would do if she had to be cut off completely.

"When does that thing come off?" Alice asked, making a sour expression as she nudged the plaster cast on Bella's arm. There was a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"After we get back. I have an appointment that Monday. Five weeks is long enough. I'm already going crazy and its only been two weeks." She explained, rolling her eyes. I had to do something, I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I leaned over to her. My nose tickling her ear.

"Have some calamari love. Its good." I whispered. I did not miss her whole body shudder as she leaned into me. That was the one thing she seemed to enjoy doing. Me. Not that I was complaining, I was definitely not complaining; I just missed the rest of her.

"You just want me to eat it because its an aphrodisiac." She teased, a bright smile on her lips. There it was, the smile that lit up my whole world. I chuckled, pushing a glass of wine in her direction. She hadn't taken a pain pill yet, so I was going to make her enjoy herself.

"I have an idea." I whispered to her. Her head bobbed up so her eyes could be level with mine. She waited patiently for me to continue. I was a little unsure how to explain what I've been doing for her these past weeks.

"I spoke to the guy that owns Extreme Gym, and he has an opening for a youth cheer coach. He said he would love to have to on." I whispered to her. Alice watched me with knowing eyes, I had already spoke with her about this. As for Bella, I couldn't quite decipher the emotion that played on her face at the moment. She had a cross between excited, and sarcasm.

"How am I supposed to coach kids when I cant do anything Edward?" The sarcasm must have won out. I shrugged, she was mad.

"They already know the basics, you'll just be coaching love. Showing them the finer points of cheer. And of course I will be there with you. And it wouldn't start until after we got back, and by then you will have the smaller fiberglass cast that is easier to move in." I explained. I hoped she would calm down. She did.

"I guess its worth a try. If doesn't go well, I'm holding you completely accountable." She threatened. I nodded, putting my hands up in front of me, showing I agreed. I just wanted to she that light shine in her eyes again.

So we spent the next week preparing for our trip to Seattle to visit with my parents for Christmas. She was putting everything together as best she could with her arm in a sling. But I could see the quick flashes of the old Bella shine through her boredom. It was night before we were leaving, and she was packing the last of our things. I just couldn't keep my hands off of her all through the whole day.

"Edward if you don't stop, I will never get this done." She chastised me, I was currently trying to seduce her. I had her tank top strap pulled down her shoulder, leaving kisses all over her neck, and jaw line. She was enjoying it she just didn't want to admit it. I had been so gentle with her these past few weeks, I just wanted to ravage her right now. I could feel her shiver beneath my lips as I planted a light kiss just above her breast. I could practically feel her resolve crumble. I swiftly pulled her top off, yanking her shorts off right after, she had no underwear on.

"Bella, did you plan on this happening?" I pulled her ear to my lips. I knew that she secretly loved it when I was rough with her.

"No…but I was hoping." She answered, there was a plead in her voice. I roughly shoved her onto the bed, but still being careful of her arm, and watched as she reached for the button on my jeans, and pulled them down.

"I don't know when we'll get to do this next." I told her, she just smiled.

"Then make it count." I could only smile at her words, this was going to be a long night. She scrambled to her knees, bringing her eyes level with my own. Her lips meeting mine at the halfway point, soft and passionate.

"Wait, I have to say this before I don't." I stopped, she pulled away looking slightly rejected. My beautiful girlfriend was naked, on the bed, and I wanted to pour my heart out.

"I know that I don't say this enough, and I'm going to work on that. But I love you Bella, and you light up my whole life. I love it when your smile lights up your whole face. The way your eyes twinkle when I say something that amuses you. I don't want to live without you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." There I said it. I had been keeping that from her since she came home from the hospital, something about seeing her all hooked to a machine and depending on that for her life when she had surgery made something click inside me. I wanted her, no needed her forever.

"What are you saying Edward?" She whispered back, her eyes were intense. But a small smile played on her lips, I knew she loved me back; I just hadn't wanted to rush things. But she made me feel like the world belonged to me.

"Someday I want to marry you. Someday." I whispered back, leaning into her. My lips captured hers again, not waiting for a response. This kiss was more passionate than any before. Our tongues danced, wrestled for control of the other. I pushed her back onto the bed, climbing on top of her. She tugged at my shirt, trying to pull it over my head. I helped her discard the last piece of fabric that remained between us, and I reveled at the feel of her soft skin on mine.

"Edward. I love you too." She whispered. I pulled back, my eyes meeting her eyes. Her deep brown eyes seemed like pools tonight, there was a happiness, and a love there that had been missing these past few weeks.

"So you want me forever too?" I inquired. She nodded her head, her eyes slowly drooping shut as I slid into her warm body.

"Yes Edward. I want you forever. I wanted you forever the first day I met you." She whispered. With that I lost my calm self control and began to ravage her. Her hips meeting my thrusts, as I roughly took her. Her moans were enough to keep me going forever tonight. Her legs wrapped around my hips, pulling me deeper inside of her. I unhooked her legs quickly, and brought them to my shoulders. She let out a loud moan as I tried this new position. She must like it then. I could feel her contract around me, nearing her own climax.

"Come on baby, let it go." I told her, not letting up on my pace. I had a rough hold on her legs, she was definitely going to have marks. I let go of her legs, replacing them at my waist. I wanted to make this last as long as possible. I pulled out, my lips meeting hers again as I climbed on top of her again.

"Edward, I thought you going to break me. But it felt so good." She panted. I smiled against her lips, and thrust into her again. Her loud moan filled the room as I resumed the pace I had been at before. How long we were like that, I wasn't sure but she finally let herself go. Her toes curled as she screamed my name, and her body shuddered from the pleasure I had brought to it. But I wasn't any where near finished with her. I quickly rolled her over onto her hands and knees, only leaving her warmth for a second and dove back in. I grabbed hold of her hips, helping her meet my every thrust. This had to be the most amazing position ever, and I could tell she was enjoying it too. She let out another moan as she climaxed again, making me near my own. With one final thrust I came inside of her, the feeling was like none other. I laid back down beside her, she instantly curled up to my side whimpering a little. I suddenly felt extremely guilty.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt your arm did I?" How could I have possibly forgot about her arm. That position had to have been painful for her.

"A little, but I was kind of leaning on it as a support. But it wasn't to bad. I think I do need a pain pill though." She answered, still trying to catch her breath.

"Oh god Bella, I am so sorry. I just got all caught up in the moment." I rushed, she quieted me by placing her lips on mine. Sliding her warm body next to mine, her face inches from mine.

"Edward it's ok. It was well worth it. Now go get me a pill and we will sleep." She demanded. I smiled at her, her face lighting up as I left a chaste kiss on her lips. Her eyes followed me as I disappeared I into the bathroom, and were waiting for me as I entered the room again. She took the pill, and the glass of water from me and finished it off. I pulled the covers back, letting her snuggle in and followed in next. My body instantly curled around hers.

"Night love." I whispered. She repeated the sentiment, and I could hear her drifting already.

Bella's POV-

I decided that I did not like flying. This had not been my first plane trip, but I hoped it was my last. Edward and I had overslept and barely had enough time to shower and make it to the airport this morning. With all the rushing around this morning, I forgot a few things and needed to make a trip to the local drugstore.

"Love, there's something I need to warn you about." Edwards voice suddenly rang through my headphones. I peered over at him, he looked very anxious and a little nervous. I was suddenly afraid of what was going to come out of his mouth.

"There is someone you should know about. She's going to go a little nuts, I assume." His words brought every fear I had ever had in a relationship to the surface. He took a look at my face a smiled.

"I'm not going to say that. I'm going to tell you about an ex-girlfriend who's a little crazy. Bella breathe." He joked, I slugged him on his arm. Even though I knew it wouldn't hurt him, I had to get my point a crossed.

"You ass, you scared the crap out of me." I screamed in a whisper. His crooked smile lit up his face.

"I'm glad you found it funny." But a giggle escaped my lips too. He was serious again.

"I'm serious Bella. Tanya is crazy. No telling what she will say to you." He warned. I was a little perplexed, why did he think I would even meet her.

"So are you assuming that we will even run into her?" I questioned, his eyes sank a little. More news I guessed.

"Well, my dad is chief of surgery at the hospital. So on Christmas eve we have to go to the children's benefit. You know nothing big, just a fancy dinner and cocktails after. But her dad works with my dad so, yeah we will be running into her." He explained, his voice trailing off at the end. He must have noticed the irritated look I was giving him. He had never mentioned that I would be needed a evening dress.

"I hope you're ready to do some shopping. Because I am so not prepared for this." I told him. He laughed a little.

"I'm sure mom would love to." He answered. We were finally on the ground again, and were gathering our things to exit the plane. Once off, his mom was not hard to find. She tackled me again.

"Oh how was the flight? How's your arm?" Esme shot at me. I smiled as she continued to hug me.

"Fine and fine. Its nice to see you again." I told her. Her eyes were twinkling as she pulled Edward into a tight hug.

"Have you been taking good care of her?" She asked, pointing a finger in his face.

"Yes mom." He smiled and kissed her cheek. After she explained that Carlisle was at work, and that the house was being decorated for a nice dinner, Esme gathered us into the car. I was explaining to her that I needed an evening gown for the benefit. She said she knew just where to go.

"Oh Bella, that is beautiful. It fits like a glove." Esme gasped as I stepped out of the dressing room. I had to agree with her, I don't think Edward will be able to keep his hands off of me. But he wasn't here, he had said he had some last minute Christmas shopping to do. And I can make this Tanya jealous at the same time. Esme was straightening out the hem line at my feet. This dress was a deep navy blue, with rhinestones in the bust. Just one thick strap held it on my shoulders, the empire waist settled just below my breasts and the skirt flowed nicely to the floor. And with it being and empire waist it gave me a slight curve to my slim figure. This dress was perfect.


	11. Bella's Revenge

I do not own anything.

Chapter 11- Bella's Revenge

Being at Edwards home that he had grown up in gave a very warm, comforting feeling. Between looking at all the family photographs of Edwards unruly bronze mop, and sitting at his piano with him made me love him even more, if that was even possible. The way his eyes bore into mine as he played a tune from memory just made my heart crash louder in my chest. This one particular evening we were getting ready for a nice dinner with his parents at a fancy restaurant, yet again I couldn't decide what to wear. I was standing stark naked at the foot of his bed, in front of the walk in closet. He came into the room, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"The shower is going. You ready?" his smooth voice sounded. I don't know what was wrong with me, all I could do was answer with a love struck smile. It melted me to the core. Though I would have liked this shower to go where I wanted it to go, we didn't have time. Edward washed my hair for me, made me blush when he lathered up the body wash and attacked my body. We were on our way to the restaurant an hour later, late for our reservations.

"I'm sorry Edward, it's just tricky doing my hair with this thing." I apologized for the hundredth time as we sat at the table. An anxious Esme and Carlisle peered over at us. I gave them an small smile. Edward took over from there.

"She has trouble getting ready with the cast." He explained, ordering wine for us. I hadn't taken a pain pill for three days now, and I was quite proud of myself.

"I cant wait until this thing comes off." I whined, it was just awkward, and now the skin underneath the plaster had started itching like crazy. Carlisle grabbed my weak fingers and pulled my arm to him. I was slightly confused, but only for a minute.

"Well, you seem to have good movement again. And you can flex your fingers without pain. I can see if a colleague of mine can take it off and put a smaller cast on. You would definitely be more comfortable." He told me. I felt my heart speed up, and at the same time I didn't want to get my hopes up. The Children's benefit was tomorrow night, and I would love to not have that bulky thing on my arm all night.

"I'm surprised you're not bouncing. Aren't you more excited?" Edward asked me, I shook my head no in response. I could see the confusion clearly on his face.

"I don't want to be disappointed." I told him. He looked at me expectantly, I just smiled at him. I didn't think I could accurately tell him everything that was going on in my head at the moment. Dinner was a very quiet affair, I loved seeing Esme and Carlisle interact. They've been married for their whole lives now, and they are still going very strong. The love that poured from Esme, they way Carlisle did everything to please her. I wanted that, I knew I was seeing a glimpse into my own future. I prayed that Edward and I were just as happy and still in love as they were, if only just by a fraction.

"Are you ready love?" Edwards voice broke into my thoughts, bringing me back to reality. I shrugged, usually our evenings were very quiet, and we would relax by the fireplace in the living room of his home. I didn't realize it until he said goodbye to his father, and kissed his mothers cheek that we would not be going home. I felt myself get excited just by thinking about what was to come. How did he manage to have that kind of power over me, I was drunk off his love

"Lets go." He whispered, pulling my arm. I gave Esme one last wave and let him pull me out to the car. I was suddenly very aware of everything around me, the intense look in his eyes, the way he touched me, with a gentleness that only he could pull off. I reached for him, just as he was opening my door, my hand rested on his forearm. The look on his face was one I'd have to shove back in memories.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I whispered, I pulled him closer to me. His arms enveloped me in a hug, I felt very warm and safe in his embrace.

"I hope just as much as I love you." He answered me. He pushed a piece of hair that had escaped the twist at my neck behind my ear, while his lips shyly met mine. There was no kiss like this one. It was not hurried, not in the throws of passion, and it was full of everything we had promised each other. I found myself crying, tears escaping my eyes quickly. Edwards hand reach up and brushed them away.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice so low I had to quiet my sniffling just to hear him.

"It just hit me like a ton of bricks. It snuck up on me they way I love you. You walked into my life, when everything started going wrong. You are the one constant I can depend on when I need you. I love you." And it had, his love for me, and my love for him just sent me flying. I was struggling to catch up on the past four months, I knew all along that I loved him, but the realization that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him just came flying out of nowhere. I know we said it the other night, but I was daydreaming like girl does when she's happy. But this feeling went beyond that, I wanted to be his wife, have his babies, and sit on a front porch swing with him when we were old and gray. I must have been thinking out loud, because his lips were turned up into a smile, that beautiful crooked smile that lit up my whole world. My knees shook with that smile.

"I do too love." He whispered, kissing my forehead. He finally got me into the car, and smile at me again when he climbed in next to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I got calmed down. He put a finger to his lips showing me it was a secret and started driving towards the edge of Seattle. About twenty minutes later we pulled up to a cozy little beachfront home, he let me out of the car, and got a bag from the trunk of the car. I must have looked bewildered, because I was.

"This is my parents little vacation spot. When dad cant get away from the hospital completely they stay here for a few weeks out of the summer." He explained, letting us into the foyer of the home. I was in awe. Did he think of everything? Candles were on every surface I could see, rose petals made a trail to what I imagined was the bedroom.

"How did you do this?" I asked him, puzzled. I had not witnessed him planning anything these past few days. I stuck a finger in his chest, he actually looked confused.

"How did I not notice you planning this?" I said as threatening as I could. It didn't work he just took my hands in his, placed a kiss on them and pulled me towards to trail of rose petals. As it turned out, they did not lead to the bedroom, but the lead to the living room, stopped and fanned out to cover the whole floor. I smiled, a fire was roaring in the fire place, warming the room to perfection.

"I knew that we would never be able to do this at my house. So I needed to come up with an idea because I cant go that long without being inside you. I just wanted to make tonight perfect." He finished, I could feel my eyebrows coming together in a frown.

"Every night with you is perfect." I told him, his answering smile made the room glow. He motioned for me to follow him again, and led us out onto the deck that was facing the edge of the world. I could hear the waves lapping at the shore, the cool ocean breeze made my breathe appear when I sighed. So this was contentment.

"Here's a towel, take your clothes off." Ok that kind of ruined the moment. I laughed at his abrasiveness and took my shirt off, but I couldn't let it go without one complaint.

"Edward, its freezing." when I turned to look at him, he was already naked, his clothes at his feet in a pool. Then I realized what we were doing, he was turning on the jets of the hot tub.

"Well planned." I complimented him. He kissed my cheek and helped me get in, making sure my arm was well way from the water. He jumped in quickly, pulling me to him. I sat straddling his lap, my head resting on his chest. The night sky was pitch black from the clouds hiding the moon, I gave a little shiver as a breeze floating over us. Edwards fingers raised my chin so my eyes would meet his.

"Cold?" He asked, his voice enveloped me with warmth. I snuggled into the hot water more.

"Not so bad." I replied, he brought his lips to mine, kissing me deeply. My hands found his unruly hair and gripped it tightly. A low moan escaped his lips quietly, I could feel his chest rumble as it did.

"Do you want to go inside Bella?" His voice came to me. I shook my head no against him, and brought my lips back to his for another kiss. I wanted this right there. My lips left his, earning a groan, and moved to his neck. I covered his toned chest with kisses before bringing my lips back to his again.

"Edward please." I begged, we never got to much foreplay in. He chuckled, lifting my slightly. When I came into contact with his very excited body, a shiver ran all the way down my spine. I slowly let my body relax into him, adjusting to his size. He held my hips as I started to rock back and forth on him, guiding me into a comfortable rhythm. My eyes had been closed since I had sank onto him, but I opened them now. His eyes were burning into mine. Just like always. He brought his hips to meet mine, causing a moan to escape my lips. Loud enough to wake neighbors if he had any. I found his lips in the darkness again, holding his face, him holding mine, the perfect moment. He picked up his pace a little, making me scream his name as my head fell back. His hands went to my breasts, cupping them providing more pleasure for my body. One hand snaked its way down to my overly sensitive folds, his fingers finding a way to make me scream again. My hand joined his, turning him on even more. Finally he wasn't satisfied with the slow thrusts my tired body was providing, and stood up. With himself still inside of me, he carried us inside, and carefully laid us on the soft carpet by the fireplace. He pulled out of me, earning groan of disappointment, only to make me moan seconds later as his mouth dipped into the only warm spot on my body. He ravaged me with his tongue, his long fingers and finally made me reach that breaking point causing me to scream his name once more. I didn't have time to recover from my own pleasure as he quickly pulled me from the floor, and pushed me over the back of the couch. I was still hazy from my own orgasm as his pushed himself back into me, a low hiss left this lips. His name once again echoed off the dark walls as he had his way with me, apparently tired of making love and now just wanted to ravage me. With my second orgasm quickly approaching, he strengthened his pace. In a matter of seconds we both fell over the invisible barrier together, him falling onto me.

"Wow." It was all I could even form. Both of us were panting as he lifted me from the couch and set us back on the floor. He pulled the quilt laying the sofa over us and pulled me closer. After we got our breathing under control he kissed me tenderly.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He whispered. I smiled, and kissed him again.

"Please, that had to be the most amazing sex we've ever had. Why did it feel so different?" I asked, closing my eyes as his lips starting leaving light pecks on my neck.

"Because I think we've realized how much we love each other. And it made us even more in tune with each others bodies." I smiled at him, pulling his lips to mine. He climbed back on top of me, very ready for round two.

**_The Next Day_**

"Love, are you ready to go?" Edwards voice called just as I was smoothing the dress onto my body. He came into the bathroom as I was pulling the silver ballet flats onto my feet. He was staring at me intently, and then pulled me into his arms. Kissing me passionately, I finally had to pull away to catch my breath.

"You look amazing. You're going to be the most beautiful woman in the room tonight." He told me, I couldn't help but feel pampered and loved. I kissed him back. As it was, after last nights activities in the hot tub my cast had to come over no matter what. Apparently plaster and water don't mix well. I couldn't help but giggle this morning when Carlisle took me to see the friend at the hospital and he realized my cast was wet from the elbow down. His father had shot me a very knowing look, and very privately asked me if we were being safe, to which I simply replied, as safe as we can be. Which wasn't really all that safe when you thought about it. I was very comfortable as Edward led me outside to the waiting limo, and we were finally on our way to the hotel. I was very proud to be on his arm tonight, and be part of this family. Carlisle had approvingly told me how beautiful I looked, and Esme hugged me as usual.

"are you nervous love?" Edward whispered in my ear. I shook my head no, careful no to mess up the hair that Esme's friend took hours to do today. As we pulled up to the curb, I did get a little nervous though because there were a lot more people here than I had thought. And a few news vans, apparently this was a huge yearly event.

"Ok, maybe a little." I confessed. We posed for family pictures and then made our way into the ballroom, which was very nicely decorated. Edward quickly led us to the very front table, and pulled my chair out for me, and then sitting next to me. We hadn't been there ten minutes when a strawberry blonde bimbo made her way to the table, and plopped down into the chair next to Edward. I laughed inwardly, I was much prettier. Not that I was cocky or anything…

"Eddie, I'm so glad you're home. Did you miss me?" She asked, planting a kiss on his cheek. I heard my breath whoosh from my lungs as let out a gasp. Esme did the same, only choking more. Edward looked like he was going to explode. My eyes found his, and I grabbed his hands reassuring him that I could cope. I wondered momentarily if she just didn't see me next to him, but realized that yes she did see me.

"Tanya is it? How about you get up, and walk away now before you make an ass of yourself." I hissed at her. She looked surprised that I even said anything. Quietly got up, and walked away. I kissed Edward deeply because I knew she was watching. I laughed as he did when I pulled away. He excused himself then, said he needed the men's room, and some liquor.

"Oh, I sure hope she doesn't make a fool of herself tonight. Her father has no idea just how crazy that girl really is." Esme stated at my side. I watched Edward as he emerged from the men's room, and made his way to the bar. I started to get up, seeing Tanya work her way back to him. I grabbed a glass of champagne as I walked to him, as Tanya curled her self into my boyfriend I saw red. Usually I have really good control of my temper, but not tonight. I marched up to her, and as I was only feet away from her she planted a kiss on Edwards lips. His hands quickly found her shoulders trying to push her away. I briskly closed the remaining gap between us, and grabbed Edwards hand, pulling him to me. I suddenly realized a very good use for the champagne. She was sneering a remark about how much she loved him as I dumped the cold liquid on her head. Her eyes went wide as she realized what had just happened.

"Get a grip, he doesn't want you anymore. We're getting married. Now beat it." I whispered harshly as I pulled her into a hug, trying to make it look friendly. I pushed her away roughly, and pulled Edward to the dance floor. He was in shock I think.

"We're getting married huh?" his voice was very anxious as he held me on the dance floor. I shrugged, and kissed his lips again.


	12. Oh God

Chapter 12- Oh God

Christmas in this house as a very relaxed, cozy affair. Time seemed to stand still as we ate a breakfast, and then settled in front of the tree to open presents. Carlisle had successfully built a huge fire in the fireplace, keeping the chill off the room. My own gifts had been perfect, Esme and Carlisle had both given me gift cards, although Esme's was to a store that both Edward and I could enjoy.

"Here, last one." Esme said handing me a small box. I was anxious, not knowing what it could be. I carefully took the lid off, inside was a tree ornament with both our names on it, and the year engraved into the white gold. I looked at her, feeling the invitation into her family. I hugged her tightly, I had never felt such an emotion before this. The emotion of belonging to a family, a real family. I loved it. Edward and I had long since retreated upstairs to spend the day in bed, quietly napping and talking. This day was going to be filed away as one of my favorite days in my life. Nothing better.

"Here, I forgot your present this morning." Edward suddenly said, breaking the peaceful silence between us. I had been watching the snow fall outside his window for the better part of the day. I looked over at him to find a box shoved in my face. My heartbeat sped into an erratic rhythm. He rearranged us so that he was propped up against the headboard and I was nestled in between his legs, my back on his chest. Very comfortable. While I held the box in my hands he began leaving pecks on my neck, making me shiver.

"Love, you have to open it to see what's inside." He chastised jokingly. His hands reached up, and opened the box that rested in my palm. I gasped.

"Edward, this is beautiful." I whispered, I couldn't trust myself to speak. The platinum ring was completely encircled with princess cut diamonds. Anything but simple. He lifted it out of its protective box and slid it onto my finger, the finger I should say. When I didn't speak, he spoke for me.

"Its not an engagement ring, but I wanted to put something on that perfect finger of yours. Think of it as a promise ring. Someday, I promise." He was alternating between biting my earlobe, and leaving chaste kisses on my neck.

"Say something." He demanded becoming tired of my silence. I smile at him, and turned so I was facing him on my knees. Taking his face in my hands, I kissed him deeply. I sighed when I pulled away from him, we were still in his parents house and he respected them enough to not do anything that crossed a certain boundary. Ok, I respected them enough too. I smiled at his rejected face, and made him lie down next to me, snuggling into the sheets. We were facing each other, his hand on my cheek.

"I love you." He whispered, I smiled back and kissed him again.

"I love you too." I replied, my heart flying again. He pulled the sheets up higher, and snuggled closer.

"Sleep tight love." He murmured as we both drifted to sleep.

The last few days that we spent in Seattle were great, it was just what I had needed. I never knew that spending an extended amount of time doing nothing but relaxing was exactly everything that I had needed. There, my hair was perfect, resting in a low ponytail and curled. I slipped into my black strapless black cocktail dress, and went to find my shoes. Slipping on the black peep toe stilettos' I realized that I was much more nervous about his friends from school, than I had even remotely been for the benefit. I guess it was due to the fact that these people were either going to accept me, and I would always have to deal with it, and those people I never had to see again.

"Bella, don't worry. They will love you. But I do have to warn you, Tanya will be there." He reassured me, and then ruined the moment completely with her name. I rolled my eyes, not letting him see it though. I took in his appearance and smile, he was looking very nice in dark blue jeans that hugged all the right spots, and a black button up that made me want to rip it open right now. Tonight we were going to a local night club, named Twilight, and were going to be celebrating New Years, our first New Years together. I was nervous, very nervous. Edward knew the owner, a very good friend of his from high school so we got VIP tickets to tonight's bash. As we pulled up to the curb in the limo, I noticed that the line to get in was very long, it made me very glad that we didn't have to wait. Edward led me in, and gripped my hand as we made our way through the throngs of dancing people to the VIP area. His friend was waiting for him. I was suddenly very glad that my cast had come off the other day as he took my hand and kissed it in greeting I blushed furiously. His name was James, he was a very tall man. I had to look up at him as he welcomed un into the lounge.

"Edward, so glad you could make it. You have a very beautiful woman with you." He complemented. I blushed again.

"I know, I am just as blessed that she loves me back." Edward answered with a wink. James leaned in ad whispered something in his ear, making Edward tilt his head toward me. I knew that look, the one reserved for the bedroom. I smiled to myself, taking a drink as a waiter passed and found a spot right next to the rail watching all the people below me. The drink was very good, and I sucked it down quickly. One of my favorite songs was blaring through the sound system, Rhianna's "Disturbia" was making the floor vibrate. Edward was suddenly behind me, pulling me to my feet and leading me to the dance floor. We came together right tin the middle of the people, my arms pulling him tightly to my body. Our hips moving together in a perfect rhythm, his hands everywhere at once. There was something about the ay the lights hit Edwards eyes, the green glowing back at me, and the way our bodies were moving together, I was suddenly hot all over. I wanted him now.

"Edward, is there somewhere we could go." I whispered in his ear, he straightened up, his eyes piercing mine with the same need. He nodded, and led me towards a hallway, and into an office. The whole east side of the room was a sheet of glass, everyone was going to see us. It made me even more hot for him. He suddenly had me in his arms, and on the desk that was a short two feet from the glass pane. His lips were on mine, his tongue begging for entrance. I opened my mouth to let him, and felt his hands up my dress. He lifted the skirt to my hips, and found that I wasn't wearing any panties again, he groaned loudly.

"What if we get caught." I asked, practically panting as I worked to unbutton his pants and scoot closer to him. He grabbed my hips, and pulled me so my butt was hanging off the sturdy support of the desk. He was inside me so fast that I almost fell off what was supporting me. Stars shot through my eyes every time he would thrust deeply into me, the only sounds in the room were us panting, and the sound of the friction your skin creates; our moans were filling in the silence of everything between. I gripped the desk beneath me, making myself meet his hips as they met mine. The feel of him sliding into me, his hand left my hips and went straight to my core. I screamed out as his fingers found the bundle of nerves and began to stroke them with each thrust. The vibration from the music was making the desk throb too. I leaned back, laying myself on the flat wood, and made my legs wrap around his waist, pulling him deeper within me. He came down on top of my, pulling the fabric off my breast, no bra. He groaned again. His hands returned to my hips, working me with them. I couldn't control the moans coming from myself anymore, I was on the brink of my extreme pleasure.

"oh, god don't stop Edward!" I yelled, he slowed when I hit the point of no return and I felt my orgasm straight to my toes. It shot through me like lightening, making my toes curl and pull him even more closer. He didn't stop as I weakly laid back down on the desk, but instead picked me up, and pressed my body against the cool glass of the wall.

"Edward, noo." I protested, and then he was inside me again. Clear communication ceased at that precise moment. The only support I had now was him, I pulled him closer with me legs, feeling him harden even more. He began a slow pace, in..out..in….out. I was still flying from my first orgasm when the second one hit me harder. My scream made him pick up his pace. For a split second I was scared that the glass wouldn't hold us, but I didn't need to worry much longer because Edward was close.

"Oh, god. Bella…" His voice was so low and heavy. His eyes were glazed over, his hair was even more crazy than usual. I kissed his lips hard. He groaned loudly releasing himself inside me. We didn't move for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet moment. He held me against the cold glass, his head on my shoulder.

"Wow." I managed to choke out between pants. He chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. He let me down, my feet finding the floor shakily. I stumbled to the desk to grab my shoes, when had they come off?

"That was amazing." He said, his arms snaking around my waist pulling my to him again. His pants were still unbuckled, but he had succeeded in zipping them. I was suddenly embarrassed as we went back out onto the dance floor, coming down the stairs people were starting to look at us. I must have been very flushed. We headed back to the VIP lounge where all his high school friends were a the moment, including Tanya. He shook hands, and introduced me; though I'm sure they just got way more of an eyeful of his girlfriend than usual. Tanya's sneer was unmistakable as we sat by his friend James.

"At least someone got to use that desk." I heard him say. He had seen. I blushed furiously again.

"Don't worry, you have a beautiful body Bella." James said, he was creeping me out. But nothing could ruin this night, even the comments that we heard on the dance floor about the couple that just gave them a show. We danced all night, and at midnight we kissed, and drank champagne, making promises of the new year. We were on the way home when he finally commented on our moment of voyeurism.

"That had to be the most exciting sex I've ever had. The thrill of knowing that people are watching you." He mumbled. I smiled at him, I had to agree with him.

"Just don't get used to it" I told him, where would we do that at home? He chuckled again, and pulled me out of the limo when it pulled up to the house.

"Come on, lets get to bed." He said.

"You got everything?" Edward called to me. I was standing in the bathroom, looking over the marble counter making sure I wasn't leaving anything. I was already missing this place, I could call it home already.

"Yeah, I think so. You ready?" I replied, walking back into his room. I glanced at the bed, all made up, thinking about the quiet love making we did in it this morning. We had finally broke down and gave in as long as we agreed to be quiet.

"Just think, we will be home in a few hours, and back in our bed." He stated, grabbing my hand and leading downstairs to the front door. The ride to the airport was quiet, Carlisle had to work today so it was just Esme taking us. She looked like she was going to cry as we said goodbye, and hugged me tightly as usual.

"Come back soon, you are always welcome here." she told me. I smiled at her warmth. She was the mother I had always wanted growing up, and I was glad that I was getting to experience it. Better late than never right? I never liked flying, so I was a bundle of nerves as we boarded the plane. I swear I had my breath the whole flight, letting it out in a whoosh of air when we landed. Kansas City was its usual gray, drab self as we hit the cloudy mid day sky outside. Alice had come to pick us up, her very excited self bouncing as she pulled away from the curb.

"I missed you so much." She practically screamed. I smiled, oh so much to fill her in on. The moment she saw my ring she screamed again. It took her a few minutes to calm her down and make her listen that it wasn't an engagement ring, but a "promise" ring. She looked slightly disappointed, but hey I knew she was just hoping he had proposed. Edward headed to campus to get a few things from his dorm when we got home. Taking my car, I watched as he pulled away from the house. I missed him already.

"Your cast is gone." Alice had finally noticed, granted I was wearing a bulky KU hoodie. I nodded, and blushed slightly bringing on a whole new round of questions. I finally broke down and dished on the juicy details.

"I cannot believe you did that." she yelled, I laughed as she blushed with me. She stopped stirring dinner on the stove, and turned to me suddenly.

"Wait, you're not on your monthly?" she questioned. My eyes met hers quickly. I hadn't even realized that it was that time of the month. Or better said, was supposed to be that time of the month. The color must have left my face.

"Oh god." I gasped. I had been so caught in being away with Edward that I hadn't even gave it a second thought.

"What's wrong?' Edward came into view taking in my frantic look. He stood motionless waiting.

"Her periods late." Alice blurted out. The papers fell out of his hands, gently falling to the floor. I still hadn't said anything.


	13. My Mistakes

**_Stephenie Meyer owns everything. Im sorry it took me so long to update. And im sorry if this chapter seems choppy, i've been working on it for almost two weeks and i had to leave it for almost a week. i went out of town, and im coming down with writers block, but i will keep picking at it. _**

Chapter 13- My Mistakes

"Bella relax, everything is going to be ok." Edward told me persuasively. I just couldn't relax though, not when I could "maybe" be pregnant. Ok, I think my chances of really for sure being pregnant are very good right now. I was freaking out, big time.

"I cant Edward, not when I don't know for sure." I had taken my time this morning, went to my orthopedic surgeon, got a nice new brace outfitted for my arm, he also didn't look like he believed my reason for the cast coming off in Seattle anyway. But at least he wasn't putting me back in another cast, like had been originally planned. Now, Edward and sat in my gynecologists office with me. He had even come in the exam room with me and looked extremely uncomfortable during the pelvic. Now, she had us in her personal office for the results. i was seating very anxious next to Edward, my heart rate took off when she came back in with the papers.

"Bella, you're not pregnant. But I would like to see you back in six months for another exam." she said after she quickly sat at her desk. I let out a breath, Edward did the same.

"Can you repeat that?' he asked politely. She smiled at him, at his nervousness.

"You're not going to be having a baby." she repeated. I felt the smile stretch across my face as my eyes met Edwards. He looked happy, but disappointed at the same time. I reached for his hand, his hand met mine halfway.

"So why am I late then?" I asked as soon as the shock wore off. She frowned a little, and shrugged.

"My best guess is that you're not training anymore. Your body is confused." She told me. Her best guess?

"So, what do I do until then?"

"I'm going to give you a prescription for a different birth control, lets see if this straightens your body out." She said handing me a piece of paper, and then rising with us as we went to leave. Edward was quiet the whole trip home, and didn't speak until we were in the driveway.

"I'm glad and sad at the same time." he whispered. I felt my heart drop, I didn't like seeing him upset. He still had my hand in a firm grasp, and lifted our hands to his mouth to give them a quick peck. I didn't know what to say, he looked so lost as I looked at him. He sucked in a troubled breathe, and pulled me to him, not easily accomplished in a car. I was straddling his lap in seconds, his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"I thought that my feelings were mixed on you maybe being pregnant, but now that we know you're not….I'm kind of sad. I was already preparing myself for being a father." His words faded as he finished, he was trying hard not to cry.

"Edward, we will have a baby someday. Look, we are graduating in four months, we have plenty of time to practice." I told him, pressing myself to him suggestively. My goal had been to cheer him up, if only slightly, I think it worked. His hand found my chin, and then his lips were on mine.

"I love you.' he whispered, when we parted. My breathe was ragged, and I didn't want to open my eyes just yet.

"I love you too." I answered quietly. He let me back into my seat, and then motioned for us to go in now. He went straight into the kitchen and made us a couple sandwiches and some popcorn. Oh, and I shouldn't forget the ice cream.

"What are you doing Edward?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and led us into the bedroom. He didn't look up as he pulled the quilt down, and then proceeded to get my comfy pajamas from the bathroom counter. He handed them to me, and changed into his own quickly. He was under the covers before I could even pull my shirt off.

"We are going to just sit in bed, and watch movies all day. Lets go where the day takes us, not where we take it." he finally answered. I felt the smile on my face as I changed, and got into bed with him. Now this was what I would call a good way to sit around and relax all day. Edward sifted us so that I was resting comfortably on his chest as we started the first movie. His hands played in my hair, and I gripped his body, every now and then I would feel his lips on my head leaving me a quick peck. I don't know long I lasted until I finally let myself fall asleep.

Since I had plenty of credits and hours to graduate I had one class this semester. And since that glass was an advanced physiology I was actually very excited to be attending. There were only three other people in the class when I stepped in and took a seat. This was going to be an easy four months. Alice whisked in a moment later, and made a beeline for my table. She had a huge smile on her face.

"I heard the news, how come you didn't tell me?" she questioned as she sat next to me.

"We laid in bed all day, just relaxing." I answered, she knew that we had been there, and I knew that she would have never interrupted.

"Well. I'm mad at you." she said, she did actually sound mad. I looked at her, placing my best big sad eyes on my face. It worked.

"Ok, you're forgiven. So why did you spend all day in bed…?" she asked quietly. And then comprehension dawned on her face strongly. This is what I loved about Alice, I never usually had to explain anything to her. She just understood me, completely.

"You are upset that you aren't pregnant?' her voice was as quiet as she could get it, and she seemed very perplexed. Like she couldn't understand why someone would actually want to be having a child. Edwards child. I smiled as I left my daydream.

"we were both a little disappointed. With everything that has happened this year, me not being able to cheer anymore, and stuff. We are just ready for this stage our lives to be over, and start a new stage." I answered, shrugging. She pestered me through the whole class, though I willingly let her because I missed this part of our friendship. i walked with her to my car, she climbed in the passinger seat beside.

"Where's the Volvo?" I asked, noticing that it was nowhere to be seen.

"Jasper drove, I love sitting next to him in his truck. Makes me feel like we are from the sticks. He is mine, and I his." she said. I actually had to re-orient myself with my car since Edward always drove. I was trying to figure out the windshield wipers when Alice suddenly reached over and flicked them on when a sigh.

"Edward always drives, and come to think of it, this will be the first time driving this car in the rain for me." I told her, her eyes widened in sarcasm.

"Oh god, where's the oh shit handle?" she laughed. I reached over giving her a slap on the arm, but I still laughed. We did lunch after class, laughing the whole through our soup at Panera Bread. This was what I missed most, the way she could always make me laugh.

January sped by after the first of the year, even with my one class I still had tons on my plate. I was helping coach the squad with upcoming nationals, and I was coaching the extreme youth league . The girls were ages 9 to 12, and even though I had a hard time in the beginning, I had to finally admit to myself that I really loved coaching, perhaps I had found my niche. Edward and I were as close as ever, especially after our little scare. Just knowing that he would be there for me when it did happen, I let myself bond with him even more. But, my friendship with Alice was suffering. Edward and jasper were out with the guys tonight, "male bonding" they had said. I crawled into bed with Alice when I found I couldn't sleep. She quickly snuggled up to me.

"what's wrong?" she asked, her voice wide awake too. How could I tell her that I missed her so much. We both had our things now, was it just part of growing up?

"I miss you." I blurted out, she giggled. Leave it to Alice to cheer me up just with her laugh.

"I know, I miss you too. I feel like we have both grown up so much this year. And we both are so happy with our men. don't you just love the way they take up all the space in your heart, and all your time?" she said, still laughing. I joined her, it felt good. Don't get me wrong I was very, no extremely happy with Edward, just sometimes you need and crave comfort that only your best girlfriend can give you.

"Are you truly happy with Edward?' she suddenly questioned. I looked at her, her dark eyes twinkling in the moonlight. I nodded slowly, trying not to cry. She started it.

"Yes, he makes my heart fly every time we are together. We both want to further our relationship, but I don't what is stopping us." I answered. She nodded like she knew how I felt. I knew that her and jasper were very far from an engagement and even further from a family. But Edward and I were not.

"Are you happy with jasper, I mean he's not doing his crap anymore? I asked her, just as serious as she had asked me. She suddenly started sobbing. Did I say something wrong?

"Yes, and it scares the hell out of me. Sometimes he's just so perfect for me, and I him, its scares me. I don't know what I would do without him." she finished. I smiled at her, pulling into a hug.

"I guess with both got caught up in two wonderful men, and I'm glad for both of us. We deserve to be happy." I told her. She laughed too. The door quietly opened, and jasper stepped into the darkness.

"She's in here man." he said into the hallway, Edward must be looking for me. His shadow filled the doorway.

"So this is what they do when were not around." Edwards smooth voice made me shiver already. Alice and I were both laughing now. She threw a pillow at Jasper, and motioned for me to get out of her bed, I groaned, but got up anyway. Silently I padded down the hall after Edward, and headed straight for the bathtub. Edward wandered in after a few minutes and joined me in the hot water. The tub had more than enough room to allow for both of us, but he placed me right in his lap letting me lay back on him.

"So, are you coming to nationals next week, or staying here with the kids?" he asked after several minutes of comfortable silence.

"Are you kidding me, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I knew you'd say that." he laughed when he said that, his whole body rumbling as he chuckled. I felt his lips on my neck. I was on top of him in a second, the water sloshing onto the tiled floor. I didn't care right now. We had had sex since our scare, but nothing like this. I could barely walk to my our bed afterward, and climbed in still naked and damp. I think I was asleep before he even got in with me.

_the next week at nationals_

It was very hard for me to watch Edward stunt with Lauren, the spawn of Satan. I watched every detail, scrutinized her every move. But I was confident enough with my moves that I could tell myself that she would never be as good as I once was. How pathetic.

"As good as I once was." I mumbled quietly while watching stunt partners practice. Since Edward and Lauren were new partners, they had to practice even longer. Coach didn't understand why I had to be there for every second. He didn't know that I didn't trust Lauren as far as I could throw her. Alice had heard my mumble and was now watching m every move. I knew that her and Edward feared some sort of mental breakdown this weekend. It wasn't going to happen though, I was not going to be weak because her.

"just let it go, and go to the hotel love." Edward whispered as he tried to coax me into leaving with the rest of the squad. Like I was that stupid?

"And leave you alone here with her?" I retaliated. His eyebrows immediately knitted together in a frown, and the look in his eyes was scary. I trusted Edward completely, just not Lauren. She came up behind him, her scrawny arms pulling him closer to her. I almost lost it, I was counting the ten in me head. But being the mature adult I am, I turned heel and stomped out of the room and got on the bus back to hotel. I just acted like a five year old I realized when I was seated on the bus, I let out a frustrated sigh, and waiting as patiently as I could for the bus to leave. But when I got there it was like I couldn't keep myself busy. I knew I head to keep my mind busy so I started a new book. But I found myself reading the same line over and over again. I had glanced at the door a million times as I held that book in front of my face. I was glad Alice wasn't here to witness this. Although she would probably be laughing at me right now. The door knob turned, and I heard the click of the lock. Finally! Edward stuck his head in, and found me sitting in the chair by the window. My feet in the chair, and my arms resting on my knees.

"Where's Alice?" my voice came out much colder than I had aimed for. He was apparently taking in my mood. I wondered what he assessed.

"They ordered pizza, its in Jess and Laurens room." he answered. Wrong name to say right now. I buried my head in my arms, trying not to cry. What was wrong with me? I had never been so emotional in my life. I heard him cross the room, and held my hand out to him signaling for him to stop. He stopped, the carpet quit squishing under his feet as he did. It was silent for a few tense moments.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be difficult. I swear. I'm just jealous seeing you up there with her." I finished with a sneer in my voice.

"It should be me." I added. I felt him kneel next to the chair. I still couldn't look up at him. I didn't want to see the look in his face. I knew I was being stupid, and my behavior was probably very unattractive.

"You don't trust me?' his voice made my heart break. Why was I doing this to him? So many things I wanted to say to him in that moment, and I couldn't do it. I knew my own voice would betray me. I wanted to kiss him, and love him, and tell him that I trusted him with all my heart. But I couldn't. the tears came very quick as I listened to him stand, and leave the room. So many unspoken things had just passed through us that I had to scramble to figure out what I had just done. Alice came in a few minutes later, only to find me in the same position as Edward had left me, the tears still pouring down my cheeks. She didn't say anything to me as she pulled me over to the bed, and crawled in next to me.

"I'm so confused Alice. I don't know what to do." I sobbed into her hug. She held me as I cried, and didn't even say a word about ruining her favorite workout shirt. Only I, my shallow and insecure self would be thinking of that right now. I hated myself right then.


	14. Forgiveness

_**I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer is a far better writer than I. **_

_Chapter 14- Forgiveness_

_Edwards POV_

Nationals were finally over, and with our national title came a very boisterous plane ride home. I entered the plane, my eyes searching for Bella, and found her curled into a seat by the window. She was gazing quietly, her arms wrapped around her legs, she looked as though she was trying to keep herself together. My heart sagged at the sight. I hadn't even seen her yesterday at the arena, and then coach had told me that she stayed behind at the hotel. I was going to sit next to her, but Alice came rushing past me, and seated herself next to Bella quickly. I listened as she asked if she was ok, and then watched as Bella wiped a tear from her cheek. I didn't miss the forlorn look on her beautiful face, and I definitely didn't miss that she still was wearing my ring. Alice's eyes met mine, and she pointed to the seat next to jasper a few rows back. Of course she wouldn't me to sit next to Bella, try to work things out. I was stupid for say things I had said, I knew that she was going to have a hard time in Florida, and I just made it worse. I also knew how she felt about Laruen, and I totally accepted the partnering without a hitch. How stupid could I be?

"Man it will all work out. Just give it time." Jasper whispered as I plopped myself into the seat next to him with a heavy sigh. I didnt want time. I ran my hands through my hair, a nervous habit and took in the people surrounding me. Lauren came into view and rushed towards the empty seat next to me, I stopped her. She looked bewildered.

"You've done enough, go sit next to your sister spawn and talk gossip about me and Bella." I told her briskly, her hand came back like she was going to slap me. She must have thought twice because she retracted her hand.

"I would never talk about my friends behind their backs." she responded in a very snitty voice. I chuckled a weary chuckle. Her eyebrows came together in an evil looking frown. I stood up so I whisper my next comment.

"Just because we were partnered together for this, doesn't mean that we are friends. Get away from me, and stay away from Bella. You are nothing to me." I told her. She looked like she was going to cry when I pulled back and sat back down. Jasper gave me a pat on the back as she sauntered away towards Jessica. I caught the evil glare coming from Lauren as she sat down. Alice popped up in front of my vision. I gave her a weary smile and motioned for her to join us. She made me move over so she could sit next to Jasper.

"Edward, I don't know what all happened, but please go talk to her. I want my friend back, and she wants you back she just doesn't know how to fix it." Alice's high voice rang. I leaned my head back, and sighed again. She nudged me with her small hands and I got up. I ran my hands through my hair again as I neared her row. I sat heavily, waiting for a rejection, when I didn't get one I buckled my belt. She stirred then, her dark eyes meeting mine. I saw every raw emotion possible in her eyes that moment. But she didn't speak.

"Bella I'm sorry. I know that I hurt you, and I acted like a fool. I don't know what to say to you to make you feel like I love you." She still didn't say anything, I ran my hands through my hair again. As I went to stand up, her small hand fell on mine gripping my palm. Her eyes met mine again, and they were dry for once. She pulled me back into my seat. When she still didn't say anything, I resigned myself that she would speak when she was ready. This was going to be one long flight. At some point I managed to drift off, and when I awoke Bella was snuggled neatly into my side. I wrapped my arm around her tightly, trying not to wake her.

"Edward, I know you love me. And I acted like a fool too, I trust you, I really do. It was just very hard for me to see her up there with you." her voice startled me. She turned her head slightly so I could kiss her cheek. At least she wasn't shutting me out anymore.

"I'm sorry." her voice was just above a whisper with those words. My heart was leaping for joy, but my body was still snuggling her close to me. I kissed her cheek again.

"I'm sorry too." I shared with her. She was crying again. Using my thumb to wipe her tears from her cheeks, I gave her a quick kiss on her full lips.

"do you understand when I say that this is something that I have to work through, and you may not always make me feel better about it? it's something that only I can overcome. You are the only good in my life right now, I don't want to lose you. But I might be distant sometimes." she told me, her eyes catching mine as she spoke. I nodded, although I didn't like the prospect of her being distant, if that's what she needed to feel better about things, I would give her that.

"Anything you need love." I told her, I was aching for her love to return to me. She stayed in my arms for the remainder of our flight, and then sat next to me on the bus to campus. She didn't speak though. Her next question came out of the blue, as we were getting our luggage from the space beneath the bus.

"Would it be to much to ask you if anything happened with Lauren I should know about? Not that I think anything happened, but if she even put the moves on you, I'll kill her." her eyes were blazing, I saw Lauren standing mere feet from her. I knew why she asked that question, but I couldn't help the anger rising. Lauren was watching us closely, waiting for me to respond.

"No love, she didn't put the moves on me. I wouldn't have accepted anyway. I love you, not her." and that was the honest truth, well maybe I bent it a little but I didn't need Bella getting thrown in jail because of a jealous rage.

"Ok. Just making sure." I grabbed her arm as she reached for her KU duffel, and stopped her. I had to remind myself that we were in public because it was like a bolt of electricity went through both of us when I touch her. Her eyes flashed to mine, she felt it too. Well, good to know she still wanted me. She closed the distance between us, reached up and pulled me into a hug. Her lips were at my ear.

"I will always want you Edward. Take me to bed, or lose me forever." I had to smile at her choice of words, Bella never recited cheesy movie lines but Top Gun was one of her favorite movies. I quickly whisked her away, threw our bags in the trunk and sped towards home. All my anger had dissipated when she had said those words to me. I would show her how much I love her. Once there I had her in her room and naked before she could protest at all. She stood before me, her eyes closed, a peaceful look on her face; her arms came up to cover herself. I pulled them back.

"Don't, I like seeing you." she blushed, I don't think anything could have made me any hotter at the precise moment. The sweet crimson flooding her cheeks.

"I love you." I whispered as I gathered her into my arms, and laid her back onto the bed. She repeated the sentiment her sweet voice, dragging It out with a moan as my hands found her breasts. Her beautiful body arched underneath me, every curve coming into contact with mine. I started my trail of kisses at her neck, and began my descent from there. Another moan left her mouth when my hand found the sweetest part of her body, I let myself in. She threw her head back in pleasure, emitting a load gasp as I slowly teased the sweet bundle of nerves with my fingers. We hadn't been together for nearly a week, and I knew that this probably wouldn't last long. She grasped my shoulders, pulling me to her, so I was perfectly on top of her. I balanced myself on one arm, my hand resting on the bed next to her head; the other on the perfect skin at her hip. Her perfectly toned legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me to where she wanted. A moan escaped my lips when I roughly slammed into her. Her legs unwrapped themselves, and just eased further apart to let me in more. Her moans quieted, and she seemed focused on giving me as much pleasure as possible. Her hips raised with everyone of my thrusts, making my body slam into hers every time. I moved my hand, and wrapped my arm around her shoulder giving myself more leverage to move. I kissed her hard, my tongue begging for entrance; which she quickly granted. Her breasts were bouncing up and down with my every thrust into her warm body. I could stare at that forever. I felt her tighten around me, and knew she was very close to her own orgasm, and increased my pace. Finally a moan left her lips as she came around me. It was enough to make me speed to the breaking point and empty into her body as she laid beneath me recovering from her own pleasure. I didn't move for minutes afterward, I remained in her body for a immeasurable amount of time. I finally lifted my head to look at her, only to find her staring at me with bright eyes. She was smiling, her cheeks a beautiful rosy color. Sweat glistened on her body making her glow.

"Wow, make up sex is great sex." she whispered quietly. I couldn't help but laugh as I finally left her warmth and laid down beside her. She curled up to me instantly.

"So much for being distant." the words left my mouth before I had even though about them. She pulled her face back to look at me again. I was fearing that I had upset her, but a cute grin covered her face and she kissed me.

"I said I would sometimes be distant. How could possibly think that I would want to be away from you at any time? don't you know I love you?" her voice shook with laughter as she rolled so she was on top of me, the length of her body on mine. I kissed her, smoothing the hair out of her eyes.

"I was so afraid I lost you." I told her, her face becoming serious instantly. She shook her head.

"I was just so confused Edward, I thought I had worked through my feelings of being injured. But I hadn't. I was so emotional when I was watching you, and Alice, and Jasper up there. I was jealous of Lauren being the one you were working with. It just should have been me. And, I have to come to terms with this new part of my life." she explained. I understood now. She said my next thought out loud.

"I just have to let go, and realize not everything goes the way you want it. Edward I love you. Don't ever think twice, and don't ever doubt my love for you." the peaceful look on her face returned.

"Marry me?" the words that came from my mouth shocked myself. I must have turned ten shades of red as I waited for her answer. She ran her fingers through my hair, and kissed me softly pulling me to her.

"Yes." she whispered. I bent to kiss her again, this time harder. She had just made me the happiest man alive.

_**I fought with myself on whether to have them keep fighting, or to have Bella come clean to Edward on her feelings. And you know, you have throw make up sex in there too. I hope to post again on Saturday. **_


	15. Breaking the News

Chapter 15- Breaking the News.

As soon as I told Alice that Edward had officially proposed a week ago, she began planning. This is what I had been dreading about telling her, but also what I knew I would need. Lots of shopping with my best friend. Rosalie and Emmet were in town to visit Charlie so we would break the news to the family tonight.

"Are you nervous about telling them?" Alice asked, she had already managed to drag me into a stationary store to look at paper for invitations. I shrugged, my father liked Edward, and would except him; I hoped.

"A little, I'm more worried about Emmet to be honest. Rose will have a fit, and I cant wait to see Lilly in pretty white dress being the flower girl. Emmet is just so overprotective sometimes, I know he does it to keep me from getting hurt, but I wish he would back off sometimes." my cell phone rang, it was Edward. Alice quieted as I explained to Edward where I currently was, and when I would be home. He had something for me.

"Maybe it's a ring?" Alice whispered as she listened to what I was saying. Since Edward had so suddenly asked me to marry him, he didn't have a ring. I didn't care, I knew he was serious, and I didn't need a ring to marked as his. Besides, what would I do with the one I already had? I shrugged at her again. I told Edward that we wouldn't be much longer, and hung up after telling him that I loved him.

"Hey, you forgot that we were going to get our hair done." Alice reminded me, I did have a set appointment. I dialed him again, and told him. He was ok with that, more time to plan he said. Plan what? The house was not ready for company, I had not cleaned since we came back from Florida, I blushed wildly at the thought of mine and Edwards clothes on the floor from last night. Alice smiled at me, she knew that look. We headed for the salon, and my long time colorist greeted me happily.

"What are we going to do today?" he asked, in his Irish accent. I told him the usual, but maybe a little lighter with the highlights. He went to work. Alice chatted with me the whole time, leafing through a wedding magazine. I knew already that she would drive me crazy. An hour and a half later we were finally on our way home, I was enjoying driving my CTS. I always let Edward man the wheel, so it was a treat when I did drive.

"Hey I'm going to catch Jazz at the gym, see you later." Alice abruptly said as I pulled the car into the garage, she was already heading for her own car. I was perplexed at her rush to leave. I grabbed my bags from shopping, and hauled them inside. Edward was sitting on the arm of the couch, and I heard rustling in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I asked him, he smiled his crooked smile at me and closed the distance between us. His lips gently kissed mine, and he snaked his arms around me. I kissed him again, so easy to get lost in him. He gently pushed me away, and pulled something from his pocket. He did have a ring, I blushed again.

"Since I didn't have this last week when I asked you. Please consider this my official proposal. Will you marry me Bella?" he asked, like I would say no.

"Edward, you don't have to ask again. I already said yes." I teased him. He smiled, and slipped the ring on my finger after removing the band. I peered down at the diamond. It was very simple, white gold band with a diamond solitaire and baguettes surrounding it. He had good taste. I kissed him deeply again, and he pushed me away after several minutes. Grabbing my hand he led me into the kitchen.

"Finally, I didn't know if I could stay hidden in here any longer." Esme chastised as she launched herself at me. I hugged her tightly, and found myself getting teary as I hugged Carlisle.

"Welcome to the family young lady." Esme whispered as she hugged me again. I did start crying then, and Esme soothed me. These were happy tears though.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as we sat and caught up. Esme seemed to be bouncing, her only child had finally settled down. I was glad that we had made her so happy.

"well, Edward called and told us that he had proposed, and we thought that maybe it would be a good idea to come out and see you two." Esme giddily said. I smiled at her, and was snuggling into Carlisle's side; they looked so happy. I hoped that Edward and I were like that when we had been married for twenty years.

"And since we see that grandkids are in the future here, we want to find a house and move out here." Carlisle stated. Edward lit up, his whole face was excited. I was too, this meant that we wouldn't have move. I knew it was a selfish though, but this was my home. "

You really would do that?" I asked them, Esme smiled again. She came over to us, and hugged me, and then kissed Edwards cheek.

"Of course, we would love to have our kids, and then our grandkids at arms reach. Since we knew that Edward would never make you move, we chose to do this. Well, I made Carlisle do this, I didn't want to be away from him during this time of his life." she finished, she was crying. Carlisle was beaming at his son.

"So, I hear there is a family dinner tonight. Is there any good restaurant around here?" Esme continued. I was confused again. Edward shook his head no.

"No, you're eating with us. Charlie has a big meal planned. You're more than welcome." Edward explained, I looked at him he obviously had planned all this out.

"Alice and Jasper are coming too." he told me. I excused myself to take a shower, my heart was flying. Edward must have liked what he saw when I was finished getting ready because he couldn't keep his hands off of me. I had found a great pair of blue jeans this morning, that managed to show off my curves, which were steadily growing because I hadn't been to the gym in months. My top was a black hooded knit sweater, that tightly hugged my frame.

"You are beautiful love." he whispered as we headed out to the car. I blushed again.

"Hi daddy." I greeted as we walked into the house. A very hyper Lilly launched herself into Edwards arms, I pouted as she loved on him. Emmet and Rose hugged us, and shook hands with Carlisle and Esme when we introduced them.

"She couldn't stop talking about Edward. Edwards hair, Edwards eyes. Nonstop." Rose laughed when Lilly had officially latched onto him for the night. The men headed for the game room of course to have a brandy before dinner. All us girl rolled our eyes at the male bonding.

"To much testosterone in this house." Rose muttered. Lilly had slowly began to warm up to me again, I was perched on the couch with her playing with my necklace. I heard Roses gasp, and instantly knew she had seen the ring. I held a finger to my lips, telling her to keep quiet.

"When?"

"A week ago." I beamed. Lilly had found the shiny diamonds and was studying them now. Rose studied them too.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you. He loves you." She whispered.

"Emmet is going to flip. You know, he's your big brother. I'm just saying be ready." she told me. They came out of the game room at that moment, and we headed to the dining room. We all fit comfortably around the great table. Edward at my side, his hand on my leg. We ate with comfortable chatter, and finished with a great cheesecake.

"I have something to tell you." Edward said out of the blue. The paranoia slowly crept in. he took my hand as he stood, all eyes on him. My eyes flashed to Rose who was grinning at me like a Cheshire cat. Alice was practically bouncing in her chair.

"I've asked Bella to marry me." short and sweet, and to the point. I smiled, I was so proud to be his.

"Whoa. That blindsided me." Emmet said breaking the silence. I was very scared at this point, no one had said anything. I looked up expectantly at my father. He was smiling, his eyes watering.

"I'm speechless. Well, welcome to the family Edward." my father stood, and came to Edward and hugged him. I looked over at Emmet, and studied his face for a moment. I was still waiting for his reaction, it was delayed for some reason.

"I am…very happy for two. I love you sis." he said, dragging out the sentence. He came to me, and hugged me tightly picking me up as he did. We stayed for a few more hours, the men having their usual nightcap, and us girls excitedly talking about he wedding. Esme wanted to start planning immediately.

"Have you set a date?' She asked out of the blue. I started laughing, we hadn't even thought about that important detail. The other looked at me, probably wondering if I was having a meltdown.

"We haven't thought about it. Fall maybe?" I answered through giggles. We left soon after that, Esme and Carlisle following us out the door. I turned when I got to the car, and looked up at the mountain of this house. A warm fuzzy feeling washed over me. This was what a real family was like, I was finally getting to experience it. Better late than never right?

I had been coaching the youth league for a few months now, and they were pretty good I thought. I had struggled those few weeks after nationals, pulling away from them for a few weeks. But I think overall they have helped me heal more then anything else has. I guess you could say that I was living vicariously through the little girls on my squad. Edward had finally relented and let me start showing them some more completed stunts, with his help of course. They loved to watch us stunt. Since I was so out of shape it took me a few weeks to be able to nail the moves again. He supervised all the stunting during practice, and all the tumbling. I did a few here and there, but fear of completely blowing out my arm held me back in that part of practice.

"Ladies, I have something to tell you." I brought them in after practice one night, there parents had already heard what I was going to tell them at the meeting a few nights ago. Their little eyes looked up at me expectantly. So much responsibility sitting on my shoulders with these girls, and so much trust.

"I have entered us into a competition." I told them, they looked scared. Not the reaction I had been expecting. Edward came to my side. And took over from there.

"See, to get you guys some good experience for when your older you need to compete. You girls are good enough, I promise." he told them. They listened to him when he spoke, I knew for a fact that some, if not all of them wanted to marry him. I watched their little faces as they swooned over Edward, I almost laughed out loud. I had a few papers that I needed them to give their parents, so I began to pass them out to the girls. I was very glad this practice was over, my feet were killing me from all the jumping, and running we had done. Edward got everything loaded into the car, and we proceeded home. Neither of us spoke the whole drive home, but it was a comfortable silence.

"Hey, we have to talk about a date, Sue and Rose were already asking me about it the other night." I suddenly told him, we were just pulling into the drive when I asked. He seemed to think about it for a minute, and then gave a small shrug.

"Well, the youth competition is in August, so how about October?" He suggested. It was perfect, we could even have the ceremony here in the backyard, and then the reception here too.

"Perfect."

"So, October 11, it is?" he confirmed, looking at his phone to check dates. I nodded my agreement, and leaned over to kiss him. It was a sweet, loving kiss that made my toes curl. Oh, I was so in love with this man.


	16. Wont Go Away

I am SO SORRY. i WAS IN A HURRY, I COMPLTELY FORGOT TO EDIT.

Chapter 16- Wont Go Away

It was March already, everything finally starting to turn a beautiful shade of green. The early flowers were starting to poke out of their hiding places. Edward had taken it upon himself to plan an outing with all the guys. Carlisle, Charlie, Emmet and Jasper all took off three hours ago for a weekend of gambling in Vegas. He had been so excited when everybody had agreed to go that I couldn't bear to tell him that I would feel lost without him. Alice and I had packed our things and moved back into my old house for the weekend. 48 hours of nonstop girl talk, I was so excited.

"So, where do you want to look first?" Alice asked me, she had effectively brought me out of my thoughts of Edward. Since the guys were gone, and we had everybody here Alice used that as an excuse to get me to look at wedding dresses. I shrugged my answer at her, I knew she had this all planned in her head anyway. She probably had a list of places stored in her memory and would take me to the best place first.

"I looked at the internet, and I thought we could go these places. If you don't like any of these, then I have a plan b list in my purse."

I told you.

"What would I do without you Alice." I mocked her organization. She hit my arm, and laughed when I reached up to rub the spot in pain. She may be small, but she packs quite the punch.

"Ok, were off." she exclaimed pulling her car from the curb and out into traffic. Emmet and Rose were in town to look at houses, after our father proving to us that he was ready to be around, Emmet had softened up a bit. He had talked Rose into relocating out here to be with the family. Although she was driving, Alice was talking very animatedly in the front seat, making everybody grab for safety when she rounded a corner. I think I saw Rose check Lilly's seat every ten seconds in the mirror. Sue and Esme were following right behind us. I swung the door open quickly when we pulled into a parking spot at the first boutique.

"Enjoy this, you're only going to do it once Bella. Oh, I left my camera in the car." Esme told me softly as we headed inside. I hunched up a bit when I stepped into the shop, the white, and vintage lace made me shudder almost. Now I love shopping, and I love looking good but sometimes you have to draw a line at things. This was my line.

"I'm lost already." I mumbled as we were greeted by a saleslady. She ran over their history, as if I cared; and then directed me towards my size. I wish I could say that I wasn't enjoying this, but I was. A lot.

"Oh, Bella I cant wait to see you in these." Sue gushed, her and Rose switched Lilly between them and Rose came to help me. Together we pulled 12 gowns from the rack, and then headed for a dressing room. Alice stayed in the room with me, and got me settled into the first one. It was mermaid style dress with black beading down the back, and into the skirt. I didn't like it much though. I didn't like the first eleven I tried on at all. They made me look washed out, I made a mental note to myself to head to the tanning salon soon. The last one I slipped over my head fit like it was made for me. Being designer and all you could expect that. I glanced in the mirror, Alice was already fawning over the dress. Her eyes watering up, and she was fanning herself as I left the dressing room. The talking stopped as I stood in front of them. This dress was perfect. Strapless with vintage lace. It had an empire waist that accentuated my curves, and the lace split at the waist and flowed widely down my front. The top was covered with intricate crystals and beading. I glowed in it. Esme was crying already, Sue was getting there.

"This is the one." Rose whispered. I nodded, and accepted the hug from Esme. So this is the moment that you hear of brides having when they found "the" dress. Edward would love this dress. I think he would love seeing me anything, but this especially. Seeing me walk down the isle toward him in his tux. I was getting Goosebumps thinking about it. I didn't want to lose this moment, but I had to take it off and pay for it. I hadn't even looked at the price tag, and glad I hadn't when she told me the total. Handing her my credit card, I thought of Edward in his tux again. How it would contrast perfectly with his hair, and his beautiful eyes.

The bed shifted underneath me, making me shudder awake. Surely it wasn't morning. I opened my eyes, letting light through, nope still dark. The pillow next to me curled up in Edwards classic position, and I sighed curling my arm around him. Kissing his neck I spoke.

"What are you doing back? I know I didn't sleep through Saturday and most of Sunday." I teased. He smiled at my sarcasm, and gave me a peck on the lips. I felt him shrug in the dark.

"I missed you. We all came home in fact. it's a damn shame that men cant go on a excursion without missing our women." He teased me back. I pinched his side.

"You should miss me." I whispered, catching his lips as he turned to me. I was silently happy with myself for leaving the dress in Sues closet. He would have seen it for sure had I left it where it had been.

"What did you ladies do today?" he asked, his voice resounded me to my core. His rich velvet like voice make my skin crawl. This was one of the things I loved most about Edward. The way his voice could make my knees weak. Or the way his kisses made me smile for days. And the way I could talk to him for hours and know he wasn't bored.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" I blurted out suddenly. He chuckled, the bed shaking with his laughter.

"No, please remind me." he tease again. He was going to make me come undone. His hands were exploring the territory he already knew so well, making goose bumps spread over my skin. I gasped as he took my ear in his teeth, biting down gently. I couldn't form an intelligent sentence.

"I…I love the way you can make me stutter." I whispered, actually not stuttering. He moved so he was on top of me, his arms coming around my shoulders, pulling my body to his. His long body completely covering me. The blanket was caught up around him, making him very warm to the touch. He took my lips again, deepening the kiss quickly. My hands went to his hair, gripping the chaos. His tongue fought with mine, one of us trying to win control. I gave up quickly. I pulled away to breathe. He bent to kiss my neck, and started pulling my tank top from my shoulders. This house was full of people, my brother, my father his father, and his mother.

"How quiet can you be?' he asked suddenly. He laughed a little because usually I was not quiet at all, it was nice not having to worry about Alice being mad at me for being loud. I didn't have time to answer his inquest. He reached down and ripped my panties from my hips. I gasped again, and stuck my lips out in a pout.

"That was my favorite pair Edward!" I quietly exclaimed. He laughed again, his lips still exploring my body. I expected him to answer, but his lips found his favorite spot to tease. He took my breast into his mouth, his tongue flicking over the tiny nub quickly as I fought to keep my composure. It wasn't working. A strangled moan bubbled to my lips as he continued his work.

"Please continue Bella." He demanded roughly. His rich voice actually began to falter, good to know that I had just as much effect on him as he does me. I pressed my lips to his forehead, and pulled in a needed breathe.

"I love the way you make my body call to you." I whispered. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to answer this question. His hand came to my mouth, clamping over my lips. I began to protest, I didn't know what he was doing. He removed his hand, and kissed me hard.

"I didn't want you to do what you usually do." he told me. I was definitely confused now. But his hands gripped my sides, and he gave me a look of determination. I bit my lip so I wouldn't yell out when his hips found mine, and we molded together like perfect. Two pieces of a puzzle. It was hell trying not to moan and make Edwards name shatter off the walls in this room. He was taking his sweet time, finding a nice steady rhythm with his strong body between my legs.

"oh god, faster Edward." I groaned out quietly. His laugh sounded at my ear and then reminded me to keep quiet. The way his hands were roaming every inch, and curve of my skin I wasn't going to be able to keep it together much longer. I bit down on my lip hard when he gripped my calf and brought my leg around his body. He was hitting a spot so deep within me that I screamed out once. We both laughed, pausing for a few seconds to see if we had woke anybody up.

"I love the way you love me…." I whispered as he began his slow thrust again. His lips found mine with a sweet, passion filled kiss. I griped his hair again, and rolled us over, he didn't leave the warmth of my body. I steadied myself on top of him, and began to rock slowly, making him know what it feels like to be teased. His hands gripped my sides, he sat up to kiss me. His hand found my hair and he gripped it pulling me to him. I let out a gasp as he bit down on my shoulder. We paused again, both of us trying to catch our breath. We were sticky from sweating, but Edwards skin looked beautiful in the moonlight; glowing with the sheen.

"I love the way you love me too." He whispered into the dark. I found his lips again, I could practically feel how anxious he was for me to continue. His strong arms wrapped around me, pleading with me to go on. I brought my arms around his neck, using him as leverage as I began to rock on top of him again. Edward must have noticed me tiring, because he rolled us so he was on top of me again. He thrust into me hard, making the headboard hit the wall suddenly. We both laughed but kept going.

"Oh…" Edwards moan came suddenly, I had not been expecting it. His hand dropped to find the heat of the point of our bodies coming together. His fingers flicked over the sensitive area quickly, earning a quiet moan from me. My legs shook as I brought them around his body.

"Come on love. Let it go." he whispered in my ear. Something inside me snapped at his words and my body shook as I hit my orgasm head on. I tightened around Edward, making him come over the edge with me. Our breathing was the only sound in the silent room. His had laid his forehead on my chest, relaxing as he fought to reclaim some composure. He looked up at me, a shy smile covering his handsome face. His perfect lips forming that smile.

"Most of all. I love to love you." I told him, earning a kiss as he crawled the rest of the way up my body. His skin stuck to mine from sweating. He threw the covers over the end of the bed and stood up. He reached for my hand and walked us into the bathroom. It had to be the most relaxing bath I had had for a long time. Just laying on Edwards chest as he kissed me. We were just getting back into bed, still naked when Esme peeked her head into the bedroom. I instantly flushed red. Edward covered us quickly, pulling the quilt up to my bare shoulders.

"Are you two okay? Your dad and I thought we heard some strange noises and we got kind of freaked out." she asked, looking us over. At least we had cooled off, and look clean and dry. I was facing Edwards chest, his very bare chest. Acting like I was asleep.

"Yeah mom, we heard it too. I just got up to check as well." he lied. I couldn't help but let out a silent giggle. I felt him pinch my side. I had to bite my cheek to not laugh harder. I heard Esme's feet bringing her closer to the bed, Edward was sitting up so she knew he was half naked. I felt him tense up, and then heard Esme's laugh fill the room.

"I am so sorry. I should have knocked first. Bella please forgive my…nerve." she apologized. I laughed, she knew I was awake anyway.

"Its ok Esme. You didn't interrupt anything." I laughed. Edward was still tense. I knew he was uncomfortable with the situation.

"ok, back to bed." she seemed to tell herself. I listened as she neared the door, and stopped.

"Are you guys at least being safe?" she asked quietly. Edwards embarrassment bubbled over.

"MOM!!" he yelled. I laughed again, I found the whole situation funny.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. See you two in the morning." she said, leaving the room and latching the door behind her. I instantly starting laughing, unable to hold it back any longer.

"I'm glad you think its funny." he whispered before catching my lips for another perfect kiss.

"I love you." He told me when he pulled away. I yawned, earning a laugh from him. I glanced at the clock, one in the morning. I was already starting to drift to sleep when he clicked off the light, and snuggled close to me. His arms wrapped around me, leaving no space between us.

Unfortunately since it was march, that meant that the unbearable month of basketball ensued. Which also meant that we would be on the road for at least half of the month, depending on how long the Jayhawks lasted in the tournament. At least I still got to travel with the squad, they let me suit up and cheer, I just couldn't stunt or tumble. I found myself almost bored with the tediousness of it. We were finally on our way home from yet another game, only to have to return at the end of this week. Edward looked as if he was ready to crack from the sleepless nights, and the constant pull of cheer.

"How did you handle all of this. School, grades…cheer?" he questioned. I shrugged at him, and stifled a sob.

"This is what I had trained for so hard since I was six. This was my dream Edward. Be up there on that stage, and be in front of all those people. That was my big dream. I sound so shallow now. I sound like a ditzy cheerleader with no drive, just to perform in front of all those people." I knew I sounded withdrawn, I was. I was remembering the first time I had ever performed with my high school varsity squad. My freshman year being the main flyer, all those people. That was a great memory, one I would still hold onto forever.

"How did you get into cheer?" I asked him. He shrugged. I was prepared for the most detailed story but I was surprised and a little amused by his answer.

"I played football. I hurt my knee my sophomore year so I had to find something a little less strenuous. The girls were hot so I thought id give it a try." he told me. I had to laugh, my Edward joined cheer because of girls.

"Edward, how many girlfriends did you have back home?" I asked, it was a question to get his mind off of this horrid month of cheer.

"Just Tanya love. She got attached very quickly, and wouldn't let go. I tried most of my college years in Seattle to get rid of her. That's why I moved, I was so ready to move on, and find….you." he said the last part with such fierce knowing that I had to smile and give him a kiss.

"you know that I wasn't looking for you right." I had said the words before I chose to think about them. He face fell a little, and then became expectant for me to continue.

"I partied all last year, and my grades and everything else suffered because of it. I was intent of spending my senior year of college being studious. Alice and all." I explained, he laughed when I teased Alice.

"So when I saw you coming in for late tryouts, I was already a goner. And then I had to stunt with you, I was so nervous I kept thinking how I was going to mess you up." I told him, I gave him another small peck. He was quiet after that.

"So, does this mean that you and me….were fate?" he asked, almost shyly. I nodded, and followed him into the house. Alice was already there, looking very agitated. I crinkled my eyebrows, something was up.

"What's wrong Alice?" Edwards voice made me realize that something major must be up because he had noticed it too. She silently pointed towards the den, and sauntered off grumbling something about crazy bitch. Edward and I exchanged a worried glace, and then started towards the next room. He stopped abruptly in front of me, making me crash into the back of him.

"There you are! I've been waiting for you." I struggled to figure out where I recognized the voice from. He was standing in front of me, a statue. I nudged him slightly, ushering him out of the way. I pulled in a surprised gasp when she came into my view. I could feel the anger boil up and threatening to escape my mouth. I wanted to find Alice and kill her for even letting her inside. It was kind of ironic in a way though, beings that we had just been talking about her.

"Where have you been Eddie?" her voice was pulled into a whiny draw, I cringed at the sound. Edwards voice was like ice when it sounded into the room.

"What are you doing here Tanya?"


	17. Chapters

_Please Read!!! Please forgive me. I work retail; so christmas was a meltdown waiting to happen. and now i have tax season. so if updates are few and far between, dont give up on me. i will try my hardest. Plus im only four and a half months away from my own wedding so, i'm already getting frazzled about that. Thanks!_

Chapter 17- Chapters

"Tanya. Just leave. You're not welcome here. After what you did at he charity event, I figured it would be years before you managed to bother me again." Edward stated. I was still frozen at his side, I was unsure at what to say to her. But she was in my house, more than unwelcome. His hand became even tighter around mine. He probably thought I was going to attack. Which looked like a good idea to me.

"Please Edward, don't do this. You know we were meant to be together." she pleaded. I had to hold back a snicker. I didn't want to provoke her, or did I? I think I just wanted her out of my house.

"Tanya, I think you should go before I do anything rash. This is my house, and I want you out." I commanded. Her face turned into a snarl, and I suddenly wondered how Edward ever thought her attractive. I stepped forward, and reached out to Edward; giving her a full view of my ring. She gasped when she saw it. Edward stared at me, he was trying to catch up with what I was doing. And if I was completely honest with myself, I wanted nothing more than to pounce on her right this second. He kissed my forehead, and let out a chuckle.

"Don't love, I don't want to take you to the hospital again." he asked nicely. I heard Alice step up behind me. She nudged me a little, slightly urging me forward.

"You're actually going to marry this bimbo. What we had was perfect Edward, why did you have to go and ruin it?" She cried. I stepped forward again, I vaguely felt Edwards grip on me loosen, as if he wanted me to take her down.

"And look at her friend, she looks like tinkerbell is her bestfriend. You think I'm scared of you two. Well guess again!" Tanya yelled. Alice flew past me in an instant. I stared silently as I watched my best friend tackle the blonde. I think it took Edward a moment to collect himself too, as I watched him start forward to grab Alice.

"Get off me Edward!" Alice yelled calmly. Edward tried for her arm again. She came up and punched him in the chin. He staggered back, I always knew that for her size she could pack a punch.

"Alice!" I shrieked. I started forward finally, only to find myself in the heap of bodies on the floor. Tanya had her hand firmly around my ankle, and was holding me down. I watched her face as I bent my knee, and brought my foot back down on her nose. Blood began rushing down her face. She stopped struggling with Alice. Edward pulled me from the floor, making sure I was intact. He helped Tanya up, and pushed her out the front door. I listened as he helped her to her car, and then began yelling at her.

"Don't Tanya, just leave me alone. I have moved on, and you haven't. its time you realized that we were through a long time ago. Now leave and don't come back." He finished, I heard his footsteps coming up the sidewalk, and then the front door slammed. Alice and I were standing side by side, waiting for his arrival. He walked into the living room, distressed.

"Are you two okay?" he asked. Alice and I both burst into giggles. How can I put this so he was sure I was okay.

"That was the one thing I had wanted to do since the moment you told me about her. Man that felt good." I celebrated. Alice hugged me tightly.

"I got your back." she giggled. Edward rolled his eyes at us, and sat on the couch. "I never thought you would actually attack her Alice. That was great." he suddenly said. A huge smile breaking onto his face. We sat on either side of him, letting him put his arms around us.

"I hope she never comes back." I whispered. He laid a chaste kiss on my lips, as I bent to lay me head on his shoulder. I must have dozed off because when I woke it was dark out, and I was desperately hungry. I let out a groan, and pulled myself off the couch. I padded into the kitchen, and found Edward and Alice, still reminiscing about this afternoons rumble. I felt oddly detached.

"What's for dinner, I'm starving." I asked, they both stopped laughing and stared at me. Alice's forehead was wrinkled with worry, and Edwards face was just as shocked.

"What's the deal? Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked shrilly. Alice got up and marched me into the bathroom. She turned me to the mirror, and I let out a gasp. I had an ugly scratch that extended from my right temple, down to my neck. The angry red mark had bled just a tad, and it was dried to my face. When had this happened, I don't remember her hurting me at all. I don't even remember her getting close to my face. But it had happened quickly.

"Man, she got me good." Alice nodded her agreement, and then shoved some soap in my hands. I washed up, and then made my way back to the kitchen. Dinner smelt fabulous, and my stomach heaved at the thought of food. I was suddenly extremely hungry, like it wasn't getting to my stomach fast enough. I sat down at the table, my heaping plate in front of me; avoiding the glances from Alice.

"Something you're not telling me love?" Edward questioned as he eyed my plate too. I shrugged, why did everybody have to jump to conclusions?

"I haven't eaten all day. Get off me." I spit back. They both shut up after that. After dinner Edward and I headed to our room, we hadn't had any peaceful time to ourselves in weeks. But as I settled into bed next to him I found myself instantly beginning to fade. I remember him laughing as I fell asleep. So much for our alone time together.

_Two Months Later _

"No Alice, absolutely not. Just family and no one else. I don't want a whole bunch of people I barely know at our wedding." I yelled to my friend. She didn't back down. Of course she wouldn't.

"But Bella. Just look at the people you're leaving out." she pleaded. I shook my head in protest again. I was getting very exasperated very quickly. At that same moment, I was struggling with my crimson red graduation gown. I couldn't my high school one on right either. Alice came over and straightened out the collar for me, which put her in perfect slapping range. i pulled myself together, I had never wanted to slap her before.

"Please Bella, just think about it."

"No Alice, not happening." she was making me even more frustrated.

"Why do I need to invite all these other people when it should b our families celebrating our union, not a bunch of strangers." I argued. She was silent for a few moments, think of a good rebuttal, but I think I was seeing victory. She fumbled with my zipper, and then gave me a sharp look when she was done.

"Ok, you win." she whispered. I was absolutely shocked by her words. I never won arguments with Alice. Her little eyebrows perked up.

"Besides, I can still make it beautiful without all the show." she informed me. I rolled my eyes at her, but gave her a smile. We grabbed our things, which included nothing more than our caps and ran to the courtyard. Edward and jasper were already there, waiting on us. I smiled at him as I approached, he actually looked good in his gown. Although the royal blue didn't really mesh well with his hair. We looked like we were made to match as we took our spots in line, all the senior class lined up to walk the mile. Men in blue, woman in red. He grasped me hand as we made our way to the stage. He didn't let go even as are names were called, and he held on until the last moment. I smiled for the cameras, and made my way back to my seat. He plopped into the chair next to me, leaning in for a kiss.

"In five months we will be husband and wife. Does life get any better?" he whispered as we stood to there our caps, signifying our freedom.

"No, it doesn't."

And it didn't, my life was more than I could probably handle. I had the man of my dreams; and the love of my life. I couldn't possibly ask for anything more. This was a chapter in my life, time to move on to another.


	18. changes

I had to change my email and everything, so my new name is trixietrux.


	19. A Promise of Forever

Chapter 19- A promise of Forever

I had two weeks, two weeks before I officially became Mrs. Edward Masen . Two weeks of Alice harping on me about decorations, why lace is better than cotton, and most of all; her complaining that I didn't have anything to wear for my wedding night. I just didn't understand it.

"Alice, if I wanted lingerie for my wedding night, I would have bought some. But I don't think that Edward and I are going to have any problems having fun." I told her. Her eyes were crinkled, those perfect black eyebrows arched up in begging. I sighed, I wasn't going to win this.

"But Bella, think of how much he'll enjoy it." she said, she was heading the direction of the Victoria's Secret. I knew I had already lost.

"I think he already enjoys it." I mumbled as she pushed me into the overly pink store. I couldn't fight it, she would win anyway. Knowing Alice she would have just picked whatever she wanted up, something I would have hated, and brought it home to me. I wandered, looking through all the panties, and the body sprays and then finally met her back by the lacy garments. She held one up to me.

"Alice, that is barely enough fabric for my leg." I hissed. The sales lady gave me a disapproving look. She put it down, and then picked up something quickly again, not showing it to me this time. I watched as she collected various things, and then rushed towards me; pushing me to a dressing room.

"Who am I supposed to show how it looks to?" I asked quietly. I had to be the shade of a fire truck. My face was probably letting of steam I was so embarrassed.

"Me silly. Now, this one first." she demanded, handing me a very small hot pink bundle of lace. I groaned as she shut the door behind me, I locked it quickly. I stared at the fabric briefly, rustling up some courage for this task. Pulling my shirt over my head, and then removing my jeans, I quickly put the offending thing on and invited Alice in before I had a chance to change my mind. She stared at me for a moment, her eyes roaming, finger on her lips while she thought.

"No." she declared handing me a different one. I let out a long sigh, and began to put the second one on. It covered up more, the silk came to my knees, the back was non existent. Just enough silk to cover my cheeks.

"Ok." I announced, she quickly came in; doing her same assessment. This process repeated itself four more times, when she announced that we were on our last item. She handed me the midnight blue bustier, and the matching thong and left me staring at it as she shut the door behind her. She was staying in here?

"Alice what are you doing?" I seethed. I was beyond angry. She had poked, and stuffed me into way to many racy things for one day. And this one took the cake.

"Helping you, did you see the back of this, it laces up." she answered. She was already pulling the awful piece of red lace off me, and turning me so she could lace up the back of the bustier. I shut my eyes, I didn't want to see the result, I was going to look like a dominatrix in this thing. I opened my eyes long enough to put the thong on, and then looked at her, waiting. My back was facing the mirror, but her expression was priceless.

"Please look at yourself." she demanded. I turned, scared of the result. I couldn't believe my eyes, the bodice hugged every curve, my breasts were pushed up, making them appear much larger. I loved it. Edward was going to love it.

"You can thank me later Bella. After the wedding night that is." she whispered. I smiled at her, I couldn't stop. My wedding. In two weeks I would be a married woman. Married to the most loving, caring man alive. Also the sexiest man, who could give me that awkward crooked grin of his and I was all his.

"Earth to Bella, come on lets go home. He's waiting for you." Alice snapped her fingers in my face, I kept grinning. This Is how I knew I made the best decision, the decision that is going to tie me to Edward forever.

"Ok space cadet, time to get you home." she smarted as she tugged me out of the store. I awkwardly held my pink striped bag to my body as we exited the mall. It felt like everyone was staring at me. I practically ran to her car, which was brand new. Her bright yellow Porsche made the rest of the cars in he lot look drab, and cheap. I will never forget the day she pulled into the garage, revving that baby up. Her parents had finally given in, since she had had no accidents, and no tickets; and got her a sports car. She looked great in it. It fit her perfectly, she could even see out of the windshield just right. We made small on the way home, discussing last minute wedding plans, and some honeymoon secrets. I blushed like a school girl when she asked me if I was even taking clothes with me.

"I think that we are just going to stay in bed, naked the whole time." I murmured. I think she actually blushed at me when I said this. I very rarely saw her blush, nothing ever got to that girl. I was shocked.

"Alice I'm shocked, did you just blush?"

"Yes, you caught me. I plan on doing the same thing. If I ever get married, that is. So, are you still taking your pills?" she asked out of the blue. I shook my head no. We, as in Edward and I had decided that with the disappointment we had felt last winter, we wanted to start trying very soon. We had never really been on the safe side, but I guess there was a reason for everything.

"My best friend, all grown up. Getting married in two weeks, and maybe going to be a momma soon. Man, I am way behind, maybe Edward needs to have a talk with Jazz." we both laughed as she effortlessly pulled the Porches into its home. Alice had jumped up and down excitedly when I had finally let her know that this home was hers for as long as she pleased. I couldn't just shove my friend out, not when the house was big enough for all of us. Edward was waiting for us, sitting at the bar in the kitchen. I had shoved the pink bag in her hands, he'd never know the difference. His arms snaked around my waist, and his lips instantly met mine. I would never get tried of kissing him, his soft lips, perfectly gentle tongue…Alice was still staring at us. She cleared her throat, the sound echoed of the space of the kitchen. We both turned to her sheepishly, she looked embarrassed again.

"As much as I would love to sit and watch…not really, I have a date with Jazz tonight. Be good." she commanded. We listened as she skipped down the hall, and then her door slam shut. Edward an I looked at each other at the same time.

"Want to stay in, have a movie night?" He asked before I could. I nodded, kissing him again. This was how our nights went, us relaxing in front of the TV. I had recently began taking lessons of sorts from Sue to learn how to cook. I didn't want to feed my husband, or family fast food and take out all our lives. So I cooked dinner, and then we sat in front of the TV. Boring old married couple already.

This was it, my big day. Alice was scurrying about like a fairy, I faintly wondered where her wings were. My dad seemed just as nervous, waiting patiently outside my old bedroom door. Since the backyard was big enough, we had decided on an outside wedding. The backyard decked out in autumn colors; rich reds, yellows, and oranges. I gulped in a needed breathe, and looked to Alice for comfort. She looked amazing in her red dress.

"Chill Bella, everything will be fine." she answered my pleading look. There was a knock at the door, Charlie came in slowly. His eyes instantly watered, his chest heaving with a deep breathe. He was crying, it didn't help my resolve much.

"Charlie don't, you'll start the tidal wave." Alice reprimanded. He gave himself a shake, and seemed to gather himself. He made a gesture towards the door.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded quietly, I was really truly ready for this, I was just nervous about all those people. I let out a hysterical laugh, there were far less people out there than at football games, or basketball games; and I had far more clothing on than I ever did cheering. I shook it off, and gathered myself.

"He is great to you Bella. When I look at him, I see that look, the one I always looked at your mother with. And I see that look of complete happiness when you look at him. Im just so sad to see my little girl all grown up." Whoa, where did that come from. Charlie never went all emotional on me. Ever.

"Dad…I'm still your little girl. Just a big girl now. I love you too." I whispered. We were at the back doors now. I looked out at the crowd of maybe twenty people, and then my eyes met Edwards. He looked amazing, and it took everything in my body to not sprint down the isle. The glass doors opened, and my chosen music began to play. I couldn't stop smiling now, I watched as he watched me walk that isle that seemed to extend itself with every step. Finally I made it to him, his hand reaching for mine. I took it, with a promise of forever.


	20. Heaven On Earth

Chapter 20- Heaven on Earth

"You are nervous, why are you nervous?" I whispered to myself in the mirror. I peeked down at my barely clothed body and nodded like I had never seen it before.

"Yup, that's why." I answered myself. I rolled my eyes, I needed a straight jacket. I was in the bathroom, having an argument with myself while my husband…my husband was out there waiting for me. A smile snuck onto my face when I had thought of the word husband, he was mine, forever. A sigh escaped my lips, and looked myself over again.

"Why did you let Alice talk you into this?" I mumbled. I jumped when a knock sounded on the door. It echoed through the cavernous bathroom of the hotel. I realized my hands were shaking, and gave myself a stern look in the mirror. I was being ridiculous.

"Are you still alive love?" his sweet voice sounded through the wood. I smiled again, he could always make me smile. I nodded, as if he could see me.

"Yeah, I'll be out in just a second." I told him. I gulped in a quick breathe, and went for the doorknob. I wasn't prepared for him to still be standing there, but he was. I was standing before him, my thigh highs perfectly clipped into place by the garter, the corset pushing my breasts up to their fullest, and my hair…how he loved to pull my hair, was relaxed down my back. I heard the quick intake of air, as he looked me over. His hand went straight to my hair, pulling me close. His lips were at my ear.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" he groaned, it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard in my life. I had chills spread over my entire body, making me cling to him more. His bare skin felt like fire against my fingers, I finally noticed he was already down to his boxers. My lips twitched into a grin, of course Alice was right…he loved it. His hands traced down my sides, along the silk; his fingers leaving chills in their wake. "Bella…" he whispered. I brought his lips to mine, his arms pulling me to his embrace. I didn't even notice he had picked me up, and I was already at the bed when he set me down.

"Edward, I…" he didn't let me finish, his lips were on mine again. My hands found the band of his boxers, and slid them to the floor.

"The back laces up, can you get it?" I whispered in the dark. He didn't answer me for a moment, and then he kissed my shoulder before he finally did.

"No, leave it on." He commanded. I nodded silently at him, placing my hands on his shoulders so I could pull him to me at my need. I leaned in again, pressing my lips to his collarbone, I felt him tense up. He was nervous too. I grinned at him again. It was like he didn't know what to do with me. Here I was all dressed up, and he was just staring at me. I turned us so he was closet to the bed, and gave him a slight push. He sat on the bed, and I climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. His hands finally started to explore. They were everywhere at once. I kissed him roughly, but instantly he let me in. I let out a soft moan as he brought his hands to my hair, gripping it so he could kiss me harder. His tongue danced with mine as he leaned back, me still on top of him. His hands were suddenly busy trying to remove the thong. I let out a small laugh, causing him to pull away.

"I thought you wanted me to keep it on?" I questioned. He hurriedly stood me up, and yanked the tiny scrap of fabric to the floor. Picking me up, he laid me back down on the bed, and perched himself on top of me. My chest was heaving with each breathe I pulled in, his skin was slick with sweat as his hand found the spot I had been dying for him to touch.

"Jesus Bella, you're so wet." he whispered. I gasped, he never spoke to me like that; It turned me on even more. His fingers slid inside me, the feeling made me hungry for more. I was panting already, my body coiled like a spring dying to burst. He was laying beside me, his eyes burning into mine, I was gripping his arm for dear life as my orgasm shuddered through my body. I pulled him to my lips again, to muffle my cry of pleasure. My legs are shaking as I climb to my knees, and laid him out underneath me. I didn't have time to catch my breathe as I lowered myself onto him.

_**Edward POV**_

The way her body felt as she came down on me, was amazing. That was the only way to describe how she felt. Tight around me, hugging me. The contrast of the blue on her skin made me even harder. He moaned, throwing her head back, her hair cascading down her back. I reached up and gave it a gentle tug, causing her to lean forward, her lips within reach now. I rolled us so that I was on top, pulling her leg so that it was hitched around me. I pushed her other leg out farther, so I could go deeper inside her. Her breathe was ragged, every exhale was accompanied by a moan. I pulled myself out of her, earning a disappointed groan. Her eyes were still clamped shut, I grabbed her chin roughly.

"Open your eyes." I demanded. They popped open quickly. I began my descent at her ear, kissing and nibbling on the lobe. Reaching her neck I licked across the bone, I could feel the chills mark her body. I brought my lips to her luscious mounds, bringing the tiny pink bud in between my teeth. She gasped when I bit down, but I knew that I hadn't hurt her. She let out a frustrated groan again.

"Edward please…" She begged. Now I couldn't just sit by and have my wife beg for me. I brought myself back up to her, my body covering her tiny frame. Resting my weight on my elbows I plunged myself back into her again. The warmth sent me wild, and her scent was filling the room as I made love to her. She brought her legs around my hips, pulling me deeper inside her. It took everything ounce of strength I had in me to not come right then and there. I wanted this to last. Her muscles clenched around me, she let out a sudden scream. An incoherent version of my name. I felt the wave of pleasure pulsate through her, making me reach my peak without my permission. I was still thrusting, deep inside her when I suddenly let go; my release spilling deep inside her. I laid still, reveling in the feeling of our sweat soaked bodies still joined together. I could stay here all night. I kissed her sweetly, this moment I would remember forever. Our first time as husband and wife. I looked at her lovingly, she smiled and my heart started racing.

"I love you Mrs. Masen." I whispered as I kissed her again. She unwrapped her legs from my body, but kept me buried deep within her.

"I love you too Mr. Masen." This was my heaven on earth.

_It was kind of short, but i wanted to focus just on their wedding night. Im already working on the next chapter. _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Back to Reality

As it went, we spent our entire honeymoon in bed; naked. We did manage to part with the sheets for a few hours every few days, to adventure into the sunlight. It was our last day here in this tropical heaven, and I was feeling melancholy about leaving. So many new things, and spoken words here would forever have a place in my heart. Edward must have caught on to my distraction.

"Bella, penny for your thoughts?" He asked, I looked over at him. A smile crept across my face, I felt the blush come from my toes. He grinned back, his lopsided one just for me. I closed the distance between us, and kissed his lips chastely. My arms around his neck, I pulled him as close as possible.

"I never want to leave. Its been so nice just being wrapped up in our own bubble, and tomorrow we have to go back to everyday life." I pouted, lip and all. He chuckled, his hips swaying to make us sway together in the candle light. The fray playing softly in the background; he lifted me so I was level with him. I wrapped my legs around his torso, his long body easily holding me In place. He placed several kisses on my lips, lingering on the last one. I smiled as he pulled back reluctantly.

"I know love. What's in Kansas that you don't want to go back to?" he asked, he was amusing me. I stuck my bottom lip out for effect. "Careers. Friends. Life. Its been so nice just us. You have to go back and start your job. I've been spoiled having all the time I've wanted with you." I whined. He laughed again. I didn't notice that he was carrying me into the bedroom until we were already there. He placed me on the bed. I loved seeing that light in his eyes when he wanted to have his way with me. I grinned, teasing him.

"Oh, I guess we could just stay here. Stay in bed naked all the time." I liked the sound of that, it wasn't like we needed to make money. He wedged himself between my legs, lifting his shirt over his head. I made quick work of the button on his jeans, and shrugged them to the floor after fighting with the zipper. I looked up at him, his chest heaving with each breath. I loved it when he went all commanded with me, it showed he really could let go and be himself. He was always to controlled, restrained. He pulled at my bikini bottoms, not waiting for the strings to give way. He smiled down at me, lifting my legs to his shoulders. I didn't have time to ready myself, he didn't wait. A gasp escaped loudly, my body taking him in. Neither of us spoke, the only sounds filling the quiet of the room were us, and the waves crashing to the shore outside our balcony.

*

We laid in bed afterward, facing each other in the moonlight. We hadn't even spoken about what we were hoping would happen on this trip. What we both hoped silently that we would by chance create while we had been here. Neither of us could bring it up, so I stayed quite about the subject; not wanting to jinx it. He grinned at me, sending a jolt of heat through my body again. I would never get enough of this man. We stayed silent until finally felt my eyelids droop.

*

The plane trip was uneventful. I fidgeted the whole way, earning chuckles from Edward when he had to place a hand on my knee to calm me. I missed Hawaii already. When the plane finally landed, and we were greeting with the crisp Autumn air, I breathed in a deep breathe. I heard my name, loudly. Alice was running fluidly through the crowd, and in the next instant I was swept into a tight hug. I caught Jasper shaking Edwards hand, and he flashed a grin at me. Alice finally unwrapped herself from me, she was absolutely beaming. She shoved her hand in my face, a bright princess cut diamond weighed her poor tiny finger down. I think all of Kansas could hear my gasp. I pulled the rock to my face, inspecting it. I smiled down at her, through all the crap he put her through, she had stuck it out. I was proud of her. Jasper looked sheepish, he knew what I was thinking. He pulled me into a hug, which was very unusual for us.

"I know what you're thinking. And I will prove to you that I love her with everything I have. Just give me a chance." He asked, his voice pleading. I nodded my answer to him, I would give him a chance. How could I not when Alice looked like she did right at this very moment. It was the way I looked at Edward. The way he looked at me.

"Come on, lets get dinner?" Edward suggested. Alice and I jumped into the backseat, while the guys talked loudly in the front. Alice and I shared details of the last two weeks.

"How did he do it?" I blurted out. I couldn't help the smile that crept across my lips. My memory of Edwards purposely was completely…well made me smile no matter where I was or what I was doing. The way his skin felt against mine, both of us sweaty from our love making. Alice knew the story, she knew I was there at this very moment.

"Set up this whole romantic thing. Decorated the back yard with thousands of twinkling lights. I cried all night." she answered. I couldn't help but feel distant from the conversation, like our honeymoon had changed something deep inside me. Or was it my desire to have Edward at home in bed?

"How's On the Border guys?" Jasper suddenly interrupted. Alice and I both consented, and finally we were on our way to food.

*

**_EPOV_**

When we were finally home, I dropped both of our suitcases right in the middle of the living room floor. I knew Bella wouldn't want to even touch them tonight, and personally I didn't either.

"Are you coming to bed love?" She called from our bedroom. I smiled, and headed down the dark hallway, turning the light off as I hit the room. She was naked, I could tell. Her bare shoulders peeking out from the quilt. Her hair pulled into a messy ponytail. I shrugged out of my shirt and then my jeans and boxers. I loved this time of the day, the moment when I crawled into bed next to her and she would immediately curl up next to me. I reveled at the feel of her silky skin on mine. I tucked my arm around her waist, pulling her even closer. My hand teasing her skin, I felt the goose bumps erupt all over her body.

"Edward, you're teasing me you know. don't get me all worked up if you don't plan on finishing it." she threatened. I had to laugh at her words, I turned her over so I was on top of her.

"Oh, I plan on finishing it. A few times actually." I told her. She grinned wickedly, inviting me in; her legs wrapping around my hips.

"Lucky me." She whispered.

_**Very sorry for my lack of…everything. I struggled very badly with this chapter. I think I sat down and typed up at least 4 different versions. I would get a page written and then delete it all…so this at least is something. My apologies. It still isn't want I wanted. **_


End file.
